


Rogues' Alpha

by canthelpmyselves



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Bonding, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Kinks, Knotting, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Multi, No Refractory Period, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: It's been a closely guarded secret for years that most of the Rogues are, in fact, Omegas. When it becomes impossible to continue suppressing their heats, Len cuts a deal with the only Alpha he trusts, the Flash.





	1. Bad Batch

For the most part, Barry Allen had never paid much attention to his designation. He wasn’t like most Alphas. Oh sure, he had an Alpha’s drive to protect Betas and Omegas. He had the normal urge to comfort those in distress. He could be aggressive when need be. He was a natural leader, uneasy when it came to following others. What he didn’t have, was the urge to take a mate. 

He had been in relationships. He had dated. He had even had a few one-night stands. He just never felt the need to bond with anyone. No one brought out his bonding urges as an Alpha. A few had tried. Linda Parks. Dick Grayson. Patty Spivot. Becky Cooper. Even Eobard, under the guise of Harrison Wells, had attempted to get Barry to mark him. Barry remained unmoved by their efforts. 

Sure, he found them all attractive. He had enjoyed being with each of them. But he refused to knot or mark any of them. Patty had come closest. She was sweet, smart and pretty. She had been the most pleasant partner he had ever been with. However, Barry never shook that little bit of trepidation that told him this just wasn’t for him. 

If not for a batch of bad heat suppressants, Barry might have never found himself bonding, ever.

***

Len Snart cursed under his breath as he slipped through the shadows of an alley. He could hear the man from the store growling under his breath as he sniffed the air at the mouth of the alley. There was no way to conceal his scent. For years he and his crew had relied on scent blockers and heat suppressants to conceal their true status. With one the exception, each and every Rogue was, in actuality, an Omega. Shawna was a Beta. 

It was part of the reason they had all banded together. None of them were safe alone, and they were desperate to avoid being claimed, considering the type of people they dealt with on a regular basis. No Omega in their line of work would want to mate with an Alpha who was a criminal. They’d never have the same protections and rights as law-abiding citizens had. How could they walk into a police station and file a claim against abuses if they were liable to get locked up themselves? No law-abiding Alpha would want to bond with a criminal Omega, either.

“You’re just making things harder on yourself, Omega,” the man growled. “Do you really want to piss me off before I knot your tight ass?”

In a normal fight, Len was confident he could win, but his heat had come on, despite the suppressants, and every cell in his body was urging him to submit. He was trapped in an alley blocked off by a new brick wall, and he was pretty much unarmed. His own stupid fault for thinking with his emotions and running five blocks for a new batch of suppressants without checking the charge on his cold gun. He was just steeling himself to try and fight his way out of the alley when a welcome streak of red lightning coming down the street caught his attention.

“SCARLET!” he called out hopefully.

In the blink of an eye, Barry was suddenly standing in the middle of the alley, looking from Len to the unnamed man and back. Barry opened his mouth, paused and took a step closer to Len, looking confused.

“Hey!” the man growled. “I saw him first! Wait your damn turn! You can have a go after I’m done with him!”

Len froze as Barry suddenly spun and dashed forward. His hand twisted in the Alpha’s shirt and he lifted him a couple of inches off the ground. 

“Did he touch you?”

Len flinched from the absolute fury in the hero’s voice. Barry’s head swung back toward him and sparks flashed in his eyes. “Leonard! Did he touch you?”

Len slowly shook his head, stunned by Barry’s violent reaction. In all honesty, he thought he’d have to do some fast talking to get Barry to believe he wasn’t the assailant here.

Barry turned back to the gasping man. “You were going to rape him?” he hissed. “You were going to touch him! Violate him! Knot _MY_ Rogue? I should kill you!”

“Un...claim...ed!” the man stammered, trying desperately to draw in a deep breath.

Len’s eyes widened as Barry, in an unexpected show of strength, threw the man several yards away. Hearing Barry call him ‘his’ rogue made his stomach flutter. Len was embarrassed (and scared) to feel his body begin to heat up and produce slick.

“He is under _MY_ protection! If I ever catch your scent within a hundred feet of him, I’ll rip off your dick and present it to him as a gift!”

The man scrambled to his feet and ran off without another word. For several seconds neither Barry nor Len moved. It wasn’t until Len could sense Barry’s rage lessening that he slowly moved forward. His instincts, shockingly enough, were telling him he was safe. 

“Scarlet?” he whispered.

Barry slowly turned and looked at Len warily. His pupils were mere pinpoints and his skin pale, but he seemed in control. “Go home,” he said flatly. “I can smell you from here. It’s not safe for you to be out when you’re in heat.”

Len tensed and looked away briefly. After a moment he glanced back at Barry. “You don’t want to...”

“Claim you?” Barry finished for him when Len’s words died off. “No. How far is the closest safe house?”

“The old Ryder Chemicals warehouse near the wharf,” Len answered cautiously. He had never known an Alpha to resist an Omega in heat unless they were already bonded, and Barry Allen was definitely not bonded.

Barry nodded and walked toward him, exuding calmness. He grabbed Len around the waist, ignoring the way Len tensed. “Hold on and I’ll speed you there.” 

A moment later, Len found himself in front of his door. Barry released him and stepped back, preparing to race off. Len stunned himself, and Barry, by grabbing the hero's wrist in a tight grip. “How?” he demanded. “How are you able to ignore my heat? I know you aren’t bonded.”

“Do you want me to take advantage of your heat?” Barry asked, confused.

“Of course not!” Len argued. “I just… you know what, never mind!” he growled angrily. He turned on his heel and slipped into the warehouse quickly, locking the door securely behind him. Len leaned back against the cool steel and struggled to even out his breathing. What the hell just happened?

***

Len grimaced as he watched the news report. Nearly every report said the same thing. Heat and scent suppressants were being recalled all across the midwest. They hadn’t been mixed correctly and were completely ineffectual. It would be weeks, if not months, before pharmacies and stores had adequate supplies of effective drugs. He had called on several contacts out of state, but they weren’t able to help, for any amount of money. People everywhere were scrambling to get their hands on unaffected pills, and even the black market couldn’t keep up with the demand.

Len clicked off the TV and walked into the kitchen. He looked around the room at the other Rogues and shook his head. “We’re going to have to lay low for a while. If you’re near, in, or just out of your heat, you absolutely cannot leave the safe house alone.”

“We’re going to need some supplies,” Lisa warned. “Food, beer, toilet paper.”

“Batteries for vibrators,” Hartley added.

Len nodded. “Mick, you’re furthest from your heat. You and Shawna make a run.”

“Ice cream,” Mark huffed. “The Moose Tracks one I like.”

“And Hills Bros double mocha cappuccino,” Len added.

Shawna wrote it all down and accepted a handful of bills from Len. “We’ll hurry,” she promised.

Len nodded and went to his room. He needed to plan. Getting them all through the next month or two without being outed as Omegas wasn’t going to be easy.


	2. Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry takes care of the Rogues while they're secluded.

It was six days before Len saw Barry again. None of the Rogues were leaving the safe house unless absolutely necessary. The news had been full of reports of Omegas seeking shelter in hospitals and police stations in order to avoid being claimed against their will. With no way to hide their scent or unclaimed status, the thieves were more than a little leery of being in public. However, food was running low again and several of them were either in some phase of their heat, or on the verge of it. Len’s heat was over, but anyone he met would know he was an unclaimed Omega.

He was in the middle of planning a quick trip into Central with Mardon, who’s heat was still a week away, when there was a knock on the door. Both men grabbed a gun and made their way to the front of the warehouse. Len froze when he recognized the scent of an Alpha seeping through the door. Mardon tensed a moment later, also recognizing it, before tightening his grip on his gun and glaring at the door.

Len motioned him to stand down. Mardon gave him a mulish look, but obeyed. Len carefully opened the door and looked Barry over quickly. The idiot wasn’t even in his costume! He was wearing a long sleeved blue t-shirt, dark jeans and Converse shoes. His hands were tucked into his back pockets as he rocked back and forth on his feet.

“Hey,” Barry said calmly, pulling his hands out. One held a small notebook and the other a pen. “Figured you might need some supplies. I’d rather make a shopping trip than try to fight off any asshole who gets a whiff of one of you.”

Len’s jaw dropped and he released the door handle. Mardon reached out and shoved it open, his gun aimed at Barry. Len was even more surprised when Barry ignored the meta. 

“So, what do I need to pick up?” the speedster asked.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Mardon demanded.

Barry finally looked at him and dared to roll his eyes. “Look, I don’t like it any more than you do,” he grumbled, “but my instincts won’t let me ignore this. This whole warehouse is saturated in the scent of Omegas. If you guys were even a mile closer to town, you’d be under siege. Caitlin is making up some suppressants for Cisco and Wally, so as soon as she gets the formula right, I’ll drop you off a month’s supply. Now, do you need food, supplies, condoms or medicine?”

Mardon’s arm dropped as his surprise took over. Len fidgeted as Barry’s Alpha scent began to surround him. His heat was over, but he was still sensitive and easily aroused. 

“Hello, sexy,” Lisa purred as she appeared on Mardon’s left. Len tensed as Barry’s nostrils flared when Lisa’s heat scent hit him. He was about to slam the door shut when Barry huffed with annoyance. 

“Not interested,” he said, meeting Lisa’s eyes. 

Her eyes were slightly dilated, but her brows drew together in confusion. “You’re an Alpha,” she pointed out.

“You’re an Omega,” he quipped back at her. “So what?”

Mark was watching Barry suspiciously. “Are you defective?” 

Barry tensed, his gaze hardening. “Am I running to the store or not?” he growled.

Len grabbed the notebook and wrote on it swiftly. Once he had listed a dozen or so items he grabbed his wallet and opened it up.

“I’ve got it,” Barry snapped before speeding away.

After a couple of seconds of surprise, Len closed the door. Mardon huffed and stomped away but Lisa looked at him questioningly. “What was that about? Why was the Flash here? Did you finally hook up with him and not tell me?”

Len shoved his gun into the thigh holster he wore and shook his head. “He’s making a supply run so none of us have to go into town,” he growled. “He, um, sort of rescued me from an Alpha last week. I was in heat and this asshole cornered me. If Scarlet hadn’t been there...”

Lisa quickly wrapped her arms around him tightly. Both of them had been in that situation before. It usually didn’t end well. Luckily, Len had gotten them both away from Lewis and his cronies without being mated or left with pups a long time ago. Since then, they had both tried to never get caught by an Alpha. 

There was a sharp knock on the door thirty minutes later. Len opened the door, expecting to see Barry, but was presented with four large boxes filled to the brim with food and supplies. He looked outside in time to see a fading trail of lightning heading back to town. They dragged the boxes inside and locked the door before unpacking everything.

***

Three days later there was another large box full of fresh produce and canned goods along with 2 cases of water, 3 cases of beer and a smaller box with new DVDs, books, and hand-held video games. On top of the beer was a padded envelope. Inside it were two ziplock bags, one labeled female scent blockers and one labeled male. A single sheet of paper listed possible side effects, dosage and a cell number in case of problems or questions. At the bottom it said they were still working on heat suppressants and would drop some off as soon as they were available. It wasn’t signed, but Len knew who had left everything.

It took two days for the medication to take full effect. As soon as he was certain no one would identify him as an Omega, Len went searching for the speedster. He had questions and he wasn’t going to leave until he had answers.

***

Sneaking into STAR Labs was still way too easy. Len was beginning to think they left it that way on purpose. He made his way through the halls until he reached the cortex. Finding it empty, he began tapping on the computers, just to have something to do until someone showed up. Turns out, it was the best idea he had had in a while. He somehow ended up in the security system and the fourth camera he checked showed Dr. Snow and the Earth 2 Wells in a lab. Len turned up the volume and listened in.

“...think it may have to do with his connection to the speed force?” Wells asked.

Snow shrugged as she chewed on her bottom lip. “It may,” she said hesitantly. “Barry isn’t exactly forthcoming about his… urges.”

Wells huffed and tossed a marker on the nearby desk. “This is ridiculous!” he grumbled. “Barry is able to do what no other Alpha can. He can ignore the heat scent of Omegas. Ramon was literally throwing himself at Barry, humping his leg and spreading slick, and not only was Barry able to resist him, he was completely unaffected. No erection, no arousal, not even any pupil dilation or heavy breathing. It was as if he couldn’t smell Ramon at all.”

“We know he can, though,” Snow said. “He’s able to smell oncoming heats before an Omega even knows it’s near. He warned Wally a full day before Wally felt the first signs. He can smell whether someone is claimed from almost two blocks away.”

Wells nodded. “There’s something in Barry’s physiology that makes him more sensitive to scents, yet capable of ignoring them. If we could figure out what it is...”

“We could possibly create more effective blockers,” Snow finished for him.

“Unfortunately, Barry is unwilling to let us test his Alpha senses or hormone levels.” Wells sighed and gave a shrug. “Nor do we have anyone to ask about Barry’s Alpha tendencies, since he has never knotted or marked any of his previous romantic partners.”

Barry had never knotted anyone? Len’s mind reeled from that. How the fuck did an Alpha not only resist an Omega in heat, but also resist knotting someone they were involved with? It was unheard of! 

“What the hell are you doing?”


	3. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Len talk about the side effects of being a speedster Alpha.  
> Len and the Rogues talk about a potential new deal with the hero of Central City.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Len jumped as Barry’s voice cut through his thoughts. 

“Maybe we should tell Barry we want to draw blood to store in case he needs a transfusion and then use some of the blood to run the tests,” Wells suggested. “It would be preferable to do so when his own hormone levels are highest.”

Snow considered that for a moment before nodding. Barry reached over and jabbed at a few buttons before grabbing Len and speeding them out of the labs. A couple of seconds later, Len found himself standing on the very spot he once double crossed Barry and set the metas free. Barry was several feet away, hands clasped over the back of his neck as he paced back and forth. Len swallowed the bile in his throat from the speed and crossed his arms. 

“Talk to me, Scarlet,” he demanded.

Barry stopped pacing and his arms dropped to his sides as he leaned his head back and sighed heavily. “About what?” he growled. “About how my friends want to use me as a lab rat? How they’re conspiring behind my back, planning to lie to me?” He looked over at Len with resignation. “Or what a defective freak I am?” 

Len didn’t miss the deep hurt in Barry’s eyes. He realized he was going to have to tread carefully. “I don’t think you’re a ‘freak’. What you can do,” he shrugged calmly, “it’s pretty unique. It must take a lot of strength to resist someone’s heat.”

Barry snorted. “Not really.” He sighed heavily and stared at Len for several seconds before exhaling wearily. “It’s not hard to resist something that turns you off,” he said in a faint voice.

Len knew his jaw was hanging open and his eyes were bugging out. He couldn’t have stopped that reaction if his life depended on it. Surely he had heard that wrong! “What?”

Barry blushed and scratched at the back of his neck. “Omega heat scents,” he mumbled. “I, um, don’t like them. Cisco smelled like burning rubber in my nose.” He sighed and gave a halfhearted shrug. “You smell good now, but last week, it was like onions and raw garlic. Lisa smelled like pond water. I’ve never found heat scents appealing, even as a kid.”

Barry grimaced before walking over to an old rusty set of steps and sitting down. “I can usually tell when someone is getting ready to go into heat because the nice smells start to turn bad. Even with heat suppressants I can smell them, but at least they’re pretty faint. That’s why I’ve never had the urge to knot anyone. Why I’ve never taken a mate. Even before I got my powers, I had an aversion to it. It’s not just that, either, since scent blockers eliminate the scents completely for me. I’ve never been interested in bonding. I’ve never been with anyone I wanted to make that kind of commitment to.” 

Barry chewed on his bottom lip for a minute before muttering under his breath about it being stupid to give Len more blackmail material. Len was sure Barry didn’t realize he could hear that concern. He gave another heavy sigh and shrugged one shoulder. “Since I got my powers, it’s gotten worse. I used to think that maybe it was because I was in love with Iris, but seeing her and Eddie together? It made me realize that what I thought was love was actually just me being insecure. I was afraid of losing the one person who had always been on my side.” Barry hesitated before blushing furiously. “Not to mention the libido issue.”

“Libido issue?” he asked. He could admit (but only to himself) that those words made his pulse speed up. Barry had been the fodder for several sexual fantasies as he worked through his heats, so having any kind of knowledge about the speedster’s sexual life would only enhance those fantasies next time.

Barry’s blush deepened several more shades. “It’s the speedforce in me,” he admitted. “Jay, the real Jay Garrick, warned me that one mate would never be enough. I, um… oh god! I can’t believe I’m telling you any of this!” He groaned and covered his eyes with one hand. “I need to get off at least twice a day just to keep myself in check. My body constantly rejuvenates. Skin cells, hair follicles," Barry grimaced awkwardly, "sperm production. If I don’t masturbate at least twice, every day, I’m constantly horny.” He huffed with annoyance and lifted a hand to shoulder height, letting it vibrate and blur. “I can’t fully control it when I get aroused, so having sex with someone who doesn’t know I’m the Flash is out of the question unless I’ve already, um, taken the edge off, so to speak. I haven’t had a steady sexual partner in about three years.”

Len wasn’t sure whether he should sympathize with Barry or offer to help him out… no, strike that. He knew exactly which one he wanted to do. So did his dick, which was rapidly making itself known. Still, the idea of having sex at least twice a day, every day? Yeah, he could see where that would be a problem.

Or maybe not…

Len swallowed the gathering drool in his mouth and began quickly planning in his head. He was a master at working angles, planning things through to the smallest detail. He was practically a professional at cost/benefit analysis. 

If he could convince Barry to go through with this… 

If he could convince the Rogues…

He studied Barry carefully, who looked as if he was lost in his own head. He cleared his throat loudly. “Scarlet? Ever hear the phrase ‘frienemies-with-benefits’?”

***

Mardon, Mick, and Lisa looked absolutely gobsmacked. Hartley (the little shit) was grinning from ear to ear. Well, at least one person was on board, Len thought to himself. Shawna didn’t experience heats, but she looked slightly intrigued.

“Is this some kind of joke?” Mardon growled. 

Len gave him a chilly glare as he forced his body to remain relaxed and calm. “Why would I joke about this? Look, it’s a simple arrangement. The Flash is an unmated Alpha. His powers give him incredible abilities and a fast metabolism. He has an overactive sex drive because of that. We are lucky in that our heats never overlap one another. Now, normally, we go into heat for three to five days each and instead of suffering through unfulfilled heats, he’s willing to satisfy our urges while also satisfying his own.”`

“If you think I’m bonding to my enemy...” Mardon growled.

“No bonding,” Len interrupted. “That’s a deal breaker. He doesn’t want a mate. He’s willing to have sex with each of us, but only as long as that person is on birth control, you use condoms and no bonding or knotting takes place. He is willing to scent-mark, if necessary, to give us added protection from other Alphas. Otherwise, it’s just straight up sex. He will not bond with anyone, and if anyone tries to force it, deal’s off for everyone.”

“This is nuts!” Mick grumbled. 

Len shrugged. “It doesn’t change our deal with the Flash. As long as we don’t kill or harm innocents, he won’t throw us in Iron Heights. Outside of the suits, it’s strictly sex. No dating, no lovey-dovey shit. A willing cock to fuck us through our heats.”

“What about his identity,” Lisa asked carefully. “We’ll all know who he is.”

Len paused and looked off to the side. “Like most of us don’t now? I promised that none of us would use it against him.” He looked back and met everyone’s eyes firmly. “Even those who don’t participate.”

“I’m in,” Hartley said eagerly.

Shawna chewed on a fingernail for a moment. “What about me?” she asked hesitantly. “I don’t have heats.”

“You’re a Rogue, just like the rest of us,” Len shrugged. “All perks and deals concerning one Rogue, concern them all. Scarlet agreed.”

Shawna looked at Hartley and smirked. “He is pretty cute in or out of that red leather.”

Lisa nodded but eyed Len carefully. “You do realize we’ll both be sleeping with the same person, right?”

“Won’t be the first time,” he pointed out, reminding her they had both been (unknowingly at the time) involved with Rosa Dillon a few years ago.

Mardon was shaking his head in disbelief. “Let me get this straight, you want us, the Rogues, to let the Flash, our enemy, just waltz into our hideouts, shove his dick in us and then waltz back out like it’s no big deal?! That’s insane! He’s an Alpha! He’ll have power over us!”

“He’s never done that before,” Mick pointed out thoughtfully. When everyone looked at him he shrugged. “Think about it. He’s an Alpha. We’re Omegas. Has anyone ever heard him give an Alpha command? Even when we’re fighting and winning, he’s never once tried to take command of any of us. If it wasn’t for his smell, I’d never know he was an Alpha. Seems to me that, as a hero, taking command would be his best weapon.” Mick crossed his arms over his chest and lifted one shoulder calmly. “I’m in.”

“Me, too,” Lisa said.

“Well, I’m not letting him near me!” Mardon growled. 

“You’ll keep the peace, though,” Len growled. “What happens in the safe house is separate from Rogue/Flash business. You follow my rules and adhere to my deals. Got it?”

The weather meta sneered at Len. “I know the rules. And when he fucks you all over and you end up in Iron Heights, bonded to your own enemy and likely stuffed with pups, just remember I told you so.”


	4. A Deal Is Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and the Rogues enter into a mutually beneficial sexual relationship.

Things didn’t start immediately since Barry still had a few reservations about this deal. Eager to get his hands under that red leather (not that he would admit that out loud) Len quickly worked out a few rules with Barry. The speedster insisted they needed a neutral location, first of all. Barry ended up renting an efficiency apartment near the docks. Nothing special, just a kitchenette, living room, small bath and bedroom. 

Barry bought a burner phone that the Rogues would call to set up meetings. He insisted on buying all the condoms and lubes himself, telling Len that he didn’t trust anyone, Rogue or not, when it came to protection. He didn’t want to chance anyone getting pregnant. For his part, Len made Barry promise that as long as Barry was sleeping with the Rogues, he wouldn’t be dating anyone else. (He was willing to share with his crew, but not with someone who could possibly take Barry away from him.) Barry agreed to scent mark each of them that asked, but he still insisted they take their suppressants.

Len was surprised, but kind of touched, when Barry produced several anal plugs. Barry said he understood that Omegas didn’t like feeling empty after sex, and since there wouldn’t be any knotting taking place, this would satisfy that need. He had bought a red one for Mick, green for Hartley, blue for him, and white for Mardon. For Lisa he had gotten a vaginal plug called a Fluke in orange since they didn’t come in gold. Shawna wouldn’t need one, since Betas didn’t enjoy knotting very much.

They worked out a tentative schedule that covered everyone’s heat cycles (including Mardon just in case he changed his mind). To Len’s delight, there were three separate two or three day periods where no one was in heat. Len smirked internally as he laid claim to them quickly. When Barry looked at him curiously, Len just shrugged and pointed out Barry had needs and he had promised to help him take care of them. Barry declined, though, saying he would use those free days to do longer patrols and socialize with his team to keep them from being suspicious of his busier schedule. Len shrugged and said if Barry changed his mind, to let him know. The offer was good, whether Barry took him up on it, or not.

Which was what led to the here and now, Len’s muddled brain acknowledged sluggishly. Not that he minded. Definitely not. A slow roll of Barry’s hips broke off his thoughts, yet again, and Len had to bite his lip to keep from screaming his pleasure. 

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Barry whispered against Len’s neck. His teeth scraped the sensitive skin under Len’s ear before licking and sucking on the lobe.

Len growled and slammed his hips down, his hands gripping onto Barry’s upper arms for support. “Been a while since I had a steady partner, too,” he admitted in a raspy voice. 

Barry’s arms wrapped around him and he carefully rolled them over. One hand slid down to position Len’s leg around Barry’s waist. He shifted his hips around until his next push scraped Len’s prostrate. Len’s mouth dropped open and he moaned loudly with each sharp thrust. 

“There!” the thief demanded fervently. “Fuck, Scarlet! Right there! Harder! Don’t… don’t stop… close… ohgod… yes!”

Barry smirked slightly before closing his eyes and letting go of his restraint. A heartbeat later Len was really screaming as Barry began vibrating right against that bundle of nerves. Len’s entire body seized up as he exploded, eyes rolling back and breath locked tight in his throat. He barely registered the slide of Barry pulling out or the quick gush of slick spilling down the crack of his ass onto the bed. A second later Barry was pushing the anal plug in place and Len instinctively clenched down around it. 

Half a minute passed before he was capable of moving. He watched tiredly as Barry removed the condom and threw it away. Len flinched when he saw the swollen knot just above the base of Barry’s cock. Barry cleaned himself off before turning to him. Len was surprised by how gently Barry handled his body, cleaning away the slick and lube before drawing the blanket up over him. 

“Not sure I want to share you, now,” Len grumbled. “Especially the vibrating.”

Barry shrugged as he pulled back on his clothes, carefully tucking his swollen cock into his jeans. “You say that now,” he replied in a flat voice, “but it gets old eventually.”

Len snorted in disbelief but Barry just shrugged as he picked up Len’s clothes and folded them before setting them on the end of the bed. “Get some sleep,” he suggested. “Lock up when you leave.”

Len watched, hiding his surprise, as Barry left the bedroom. A second later he heard the front door open and close, the lock clicking back in place. Truthfully, he had expected Barry to be a cuddler. Alone, Len rolled over onto his side and curled around a brand new body pillow Barry had provided. Best sex ever, he thought before drifting off into a light doze.

***

There had been a little bit of awkwardness in the beginning, with the distrust between hero and villain still an issue, but as the weeks passed, they all seemed to settle down. It only took five heats for Mardon to change his mind. Actually, it was probably the two hours Hartley spent rhapsodizing about the way Barry had rimmed him with a vibrating tongue, that changed his mind. 

Len had found it hilarious to watch his fellow thieves walk around with dazed expressions after their first time with Barry (and their second, third, etc.). He knew he probably wasn’t any better. The fact was, Barry Allen was a great hero, a good man and a superb lover. Even without the vibrating he had a knack for reducing whoever he was with into a puddle of satisfied goo. He was up for almost anything, as well. 

Lisa (and he hated that he knew this about his little sister) was into dominating. Len had caught a glimpse of padded cuffs and a flogger in the bottom dresser drawer. Mick was an exhibitionist, and Len knew he had talked Barry into fucking him on the roof more than once. Shawna was a romantic and always came back from her visits with little gifts, like flowers or chocolates. Hartley always returned with his mind whirling with ideas for new inventions or improvements for his current tech. Mark seemed angry the first time (probably at himself for giving in) but after his last two heats he had seemed relaxed to the point of being pretty damn pleasant.

As for Len, he couldn’t remember ever being so content. Even with scent suppressants, each and every Rogue carried the scent of a powerful Alpha. Three days ago a particularly aggressive female Alpha from the Santini family that had often tried to flirt with him had gotten one whiff of Barry’s scent and backed off immediately. The heist he had pulled with Lisa and Hartley last week went great, even with Barry showing up and preventing them from leaving with half the loot. (He had anticipated Barry’s interference and had contingency plans in place.) Things were going good. The only thing that kept it from being perfect was the afterwards.

Barry was always an eager, tender (unless his partner wanted something a bit rougher) and giving lover. That part was perfect. He always made sure whoever he was with was fully satisfied. However, he always left immediately after cleaning up and tucking in his partner. No hugging. No petting. No cuddling. Just a reminder to lock up when they left. As great as the sex was, Len had expected more. He had gotten used to the flirting and banter during heists and had thought that would bleed over into this new arrangement. Len kinda wanted that banter in the bedroom, too.

He wasn’t the only one to notice Barry’s almost clinical demeanor after sex, either. Mark had remarked that he was surprised that Barry wasn’t much of a talker after sex. Lisa had asked each of them if Barry ever stuck around after sex. Everyone had admitted that he always left within ten minutes of getting out of bed. Hartley also pointed out that Barry never kissed him. Len realized he had never been kissed by Barry, either. Even Mick grumbled a little bit about the lack of affection usually expressed by a lover. Len wondered if it would be possible to make a few alterations to the arrangement.


	5. To Cuddle or Not to Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len wants cuddles. Barry thinks cuddling might make things confusing.

Barry stared at him for several seconds in silence. “You want me to what?” he finally asked incredulously.

Len fought the urge to glare at the hero. Antagonizing Barry wouldn’t get him what he wanted. “I want you to stay,” he said as calmly as he could, considering how horny and excited he was. He was practically twitching from the need to strip and present himself to the Alpha. “When we’re done, stay and keep me company until I’m ready to leave.”

Barry tilted his head as he studied Len. “Did something happen? Did someone bother one of you?”

“No,” Len answered, pleased that Barry was worried about him them. “I’m not asking you to stay for safety reasons. I’m asking you to stay for personal reasons.”

“Why?” he asked suspiciously.

“It’s called cuddling,” Len bit out, eager to get into the bed. In a few minutes he may be reduced to begging for Barry’s cock. “Surely you’ve heard of the concept.”

Barry’s lips thinned out in annoyance. “We don’t cuddle. Couples cuddle. We have an arrangement. I help you through your heats and you help me relieve tension.”

Len fought back a whine. He was too horny to keep arguing about this. “It’s an Omega thing. We like cuddling because it relaxes us. Helps even out the hormone surges.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Barry said shaking his head. “I get that Omegas want that, but for Alphas it’s different. Cuddling and playing are preludes to bonding. They help form emotional ties.”

“Maybe not in this situation,” Len pointed out, moving closer and nuzzling Barry’s shoulder. Why the fuck wasn’t he naked and bent over yet? “You’re taking care of five Omegas and one Beta. You can’t form emotional ties to all of us, and having so many of us will keep you from focusing on any one in particular. Look, we’ve been doing this for four months now. You haven’t focused on just one of us yet, so I doubt a bit of hugging or spooning is going to change that.”

He could tell Barry was going to keep arguing, so he quickly held up a hand. “Just think about it. For now, how about we get in the bed?”

Barry looked uncomfortable so Len knew to drop the subject for now. He began stripping off his clothes and tossing them aside. After a couple of seconds Barry undressed quickly. Once he was naked, he stepped behind Len and began sliding his fingers along Len’s back, sending delicious shivers up and down his spine. Len groaned softly, his body tightening almost instantly. When Barry’s tongue slid along his shoulder blade, his hole began to throb.

“On your knees at the head of the bed,” Barry ordered. “Hands on the frame. Legs spread.”

Len crawled onto the bed and positioned himself like Barry wanted. He was surprised when Barry slid underneath him and licked along his shaft. Gentle fingers teased his hole, spreading slick, as Barry opened his mouth and took in half of Len’s cock. Len moaned loudly as Barry began to suck softly while pushing two fingers inside him. His other hand gripped Len’s hip and guided him into thrusting deeper into Barry’s mouth.

Never giving this up, Len promised himself before letting his mind go deliciously blank.

***

Len stared at the scene across the street with growing anger. Beside him, Mick was practically growling under his breath. They were on their way back from casing an antique store when they heard a familiar laugh. Across the street, sitting at a small bistro table, was Barry. On a date. 

It was obviously a date, considering how close Barry and the man were. They were sitting on the same side of the small table, with the Barry’s arm around the back of the guy’s chair. The guy was smiling as he leaned closer and whispered in Barry’s ear. Watching Barry blush and duck his head sent a spike of pure fury through Len’s body. 

“Who the fuck is he?” Mick growled. 

Suddenly the wind shifted and Barry’s head shot up, looking directly at them. Len’s eyes narrowed as Barry glanced back at his companion and whispered something in his ear. The guy pouted but gave a nod. Barry patted his shoulder and stood up, calmly walking into the bistro. Three seconds later, he and Mick felt a burst of wind in the alley behind them.

“Please tell me you’re not robbing some place.” Barry whispered from the shadows.

Len tensed but moved to lean against the corner of the building. Mick was less subtle, turning to glare down the alley. “Afraid you’ll have to cut your date short to stop us?” Len bit out.

“Stake out,” Barry corrected. “Danny is a detective from Keystone we borrowed to help us. He’s an Omega, but he’s also straight and soon to be bonded. It’s not a date. Have you seen the news reports about the guys being attacked in the park?”

Len paused and thought about it. He had heard something in the news, but he was in the middle of planning a heist and tended to focus on that to the exclusion of everything else. “Four in the past month, right?”

“Someone’s targeting homosexual and transgender Omegas. The last attack was fatal. Danny and I are posing as a gay couple to draw the assailants out. I need you guys to be careful.” Len’s anger eased up some at the obvious concern in Barry’s voice. “Stay out of the park in the Highland Hills area. That’s where the attacks are happening.”

“You in danger?” Mick asked gruffly.

Barry was silent for a couple of seconds. “I'll be fine. I just need you guys safe,” he admitted in a soft voice. “The guys doing this are Alphas. Strong ones, according to the testimonies we have. We’ll have two dozen cops all over the area. Even if you don’t get attacked, you might end up arrested. Look, I have to get back. Stay out of the park. Especially Hartley. He fits the victim profile almost exactly.”

A gust of wind swirled through the alley and in seconds Barry was walking back out of the bistro to rejoin his ‘date’. Len and Mick shared a pointed look before heading back to their current safe house. They still weren’t happy about Barry being around the attractive Omega at the bistro, but at least it was work and not pleasure.


	6. Poor Hartley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hartley is attacked which leads to Barry admitting a few things to his Rogues.

The safe house door slammed open, then closed. Len, Mick and Mardon left the office to see what was going on just as they heard Shawna gasp in alarm. Len heard the tell-tale ‘pop’ of her teleporting, so he hurried down the stairs. Mick let out a growl when they saw Hartley on the floor by the door, Lisa’s arms around his shoulders. His right eye was swelled shut and there was blood on his mouth and chin.

“What happened?” Len demanded.

Hartley was shivering, eyes darting all around the room. Shawna reappeared, the first aid kit in her hands. She knelt by Hartley and opened it up, but before she could begin to clean his face there was a surge of electricity in the air and Barry ghosted through the wall by the door. He didn’t even look at the other Rogues as he quickly bent and lifted Hartley in his arms. Len felt a momentary jolt of desire at Barry’s show of strength. 

Barry carried Hartley to the couch and sat down, cradling the young man to his chest. Barry grabbed the emblem off his suit and tossed it to Len. “There’s a tracker in there,” he growled in a low angry voice. “Can you block the signal?”

Len handed the emblem to Shawna. “The safe upstairs in the workshop.” She nodded before grabbing it and disappearing. He turned back to Barry and Hartley in time to watch as Hartley began sniffing Barry’s neck and whining in a needy tone. 

Barry grimaced slightly before tilting his neck and giving him more access. His hands moved slowly, gently, over Hartley’s back and hip as he made soothing sounds. Len could smell the scent of a protective Alpha pouring off Barry, and from their expressions, so could everyone else. Hartley was trembling, the whining growing more and more desperate. Len tensed when Hartley began shifting and rutting. His smell changed from scared to aroused and his hands began to tug and pull at Barry. 

Barry’s hands tightened slightly as he tried to still Hartley. “No, Hart,” he growled. “Calm down.”

Hartley whimpered, face still pressed to Barry’s neck. “Please,” he begged.

Barry shook his head and twisted his upper body until Hartley was removed from his neck. Hartley’s pupils were dilated and his nostrils flared as he tried to catch more of Barry’s scent. “You’re scared and hurt. I’ll help you relax, but I’m not claiming you,” Barry growled.

Hartley stared at Barry with confusion. It was obvious he was deep in submissive mode. He was driven by his emotions and not thinking rationally. Or at all. “You fought for me,” Hartley pointed out. “I’m yours.”

Barry sighed and placed his palms on Hartley’s cheeks. “You are not a thing. You are Hartley Rathaway. No one owns you. Breathe with me, Hart. Slowly. Calmly. Come out of your head space.”

Hartley gave a surprisingly aggressive growl before quickly shifting around and straddling Barry’s lap. His eyes were still unfocused and wild. He wrapped his arms around Barry tightly and shoved his neck in Barry’s face. “My Alpha!” he insisted.

Barry looked at Mardon and Mick. “Take his arms!’ he snapped. 

Mick took the left while Mardon took the right. Barry pulled back as far as the couch would allow, hands clenched tightly. He closed his eyes and took a couple of slow breaths in through his mouth. “Sorry, Hartley,” he whispered. Barry squared his shoulders and his entire demeanor changed instantly. Len bit back a gasp and he watched as, for the first time since he had been trapped in that alley, Barry went into full Alpha mode. Lightning danced across his eyes. The heady scent of a strong, commanding Alpha filled the room. Len began producing slick almost immediately as arousal washed over him.

“You will calm down,” Barry commanded. “You will relax. You will let Lisa comfort you. Do you understand?”

Hartley slumped slightly, no longer trying to pull free from Mick and Mardon. He gave one last whine before reluctantly sliding off of Barry and curling up beside Lisa on the couch. Once he was buried in her arms Barry dropped his Alpha stance and rubbed soothing circles on Hartley’s back. Shawna popped back into the room and knelt by Lisa’s legs. 

After a couple of minutes, Barry stood and motioned for the men to follow him into the next room, which happened to be the kitchen. Barry sighed and leaned back against the counter. “Hartley called me about half an hour ago. He had run into his ex, who wasn’t happy to smell a strange Alpha on him. He managed to lock himself in the restroom of that gas station on 16th street. When I got there, the guy had kicked in the door and was pulling Hartley outside. I told Hartley to run while I took care of his ex.”

Mardon’s expression was thunderous. “Where is the bastard?” he demanded.

“CCPD,” Barry told him. “He’ll be booked on charges of Omega assault and property damage. I would have had them charge him with attempted rape, but that would require Hartley to testify. I’m pretty sure he’s part of the group that’s been targeting Omegas. His scent is distinctive. As soon as I made sure he was booked and in a cell, I followed Hart’s scent here.”

“How do you do it?” Mick demanded gruffly. “You handle our heats and our scents as if you can’t smell us. Hartley was putting out so many submissive pheromones even I was getting hard.”

Barry looked at Len with surprise. Len shrugged, still struggling to control his own urge to bare his throat. Smelling Hartley’s offer, seeing Barry go into Alpha mode, Len was reeling slightly. He was feeling an Omega’s instinctive need to warn all other Omegas away from his Alpha. “Not my secret to tell,” he said tensely.

Barry studied Len for a moment more before looking at Mick. “Mark was right. I’m defective. Omega smells are not appealing to me.” Barry hesitated a couple of seconds before shrugging. “I think it’s because of my powers. It’s why I entered this arrangement. I didn’t agree to this because I wanted to have sex with several different people. I agreed to it because my body needs sexual release daily, multiple times usually. After talking with a couple of other speedsters, we’ve come to the conclusion that this is why Omega smells don’t attract us. No single Omega can satisfy our needs. Since none of you want to be claimed, this arrangement is perfect for me.”

Len watched as Mardon and Mick digested that information. He was surprised by the glimmer of sadness in Mick’s eyes. Mardon seemed to relax more. “You really don’t want to control us, do you?” Mardon realized. “You aren’t even attracted to us, are you?”

Barry shook his head. “Nothing personal. I don't dislike you. It’s not that I don’t find you all appealing, physically. Aesthetically, you’re attractive, but your personality is a bit much. I just don’t get turned on by Omega scents. To be honest, it’s why I insist on the scent blockers. Otherwise you smell like burnt coffee when you’re in heat.”

“What about me?” Mick asked curiously. 

“Wet dog.”

“And Snart?” 

“Raw garlic and onions.”

“What about Hartley?”

“Morning breath.”

“Lisa?”

“Stagnant water.”

Mick and Mardon looked at Barry with respect. After several seconds Mardon nodded. “Okay, then.”

“What’s that mean?” Barry asked hesitantly.

“Means I’ll quit being such an ass,” he shrugged. “I don’t think you’re pulling some con anymore.”

Barry snorted. “Nothing personal, Mark, but if I was going to try and find a mate, you’d be low on the list. You hate me. You hate my family. Pretty sure you still want to kill my foster dad.”

Mardon shrugged noncommittally. “True.” With that he turned and left the room.

Mick grinned wickedly. “Am I higher on the list than him?”

Len wanted to punch his long-time friend. Barry just chuckled and pushed off the counter. “Of all the Omegas I’ve ever met, you’re in the top five, Mick.”

Before either Rogue could respond Barry was out of the room, checking up on Hartley who had fallen asleep. He asked Shawna to call him if Hartley needed him, then sped out of the safe house without another word.

Len bit the inside of his cheek as he made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Mick was in the top five? Was he? Who was number one?


	7. Watching Mick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick asks Len for a favor and Len gets more than he bargained for.

“Want you to come with me.”

Len looked up from his plans as Mick walked into the room. “Where are we going?” he asked.

Mick shoved his hands into his pockets. “Meeting Red,” he answered.

Len tensed for a moment before straightening up. “Your heat?” he asked slowly, recognizing the signs of impending heat in his partner.

Mick nodded. “Talked to him about maybe adding in a second person. Not for the actual sex, but someone to watch. You know I like that. He said he’d let one of the Rogues watch if I wanted. Hartley is a little shit who wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut. Got no urge to let Lisa or Shawna watch. Mardon’s a maybe, but I’d rather it be you.”

Len hesitated. It wouldn’t be the first time Mick’s made that request. Granted, they’d been a lot younger and more into experimenting back then. Lately, however, he’d noticed a surge of possessiveness where Barry was concerned. It started when Hartley was attacked and tried to get Barry to claim him last month. Barry’s admission that Mick was in his top five had sparked a surge of possessiveness in the thief. Not long after that, Barry had begun to stick around after sex. First with Mardon, then Lisa, and now with them all. He had even gotten the kisses he had been hoping for. Curling into Barry’s embrace and letting the scent of an Alpha sooth him was everything Len thought he wanted, only, it soon changed from _an_ Alpha to _his_ Alpha. 

It wasn’t so much that he wanted to keep Barry from the others as he just wanted to keep Barry. The thought of feeling Barry bite into his neck, leaving behind a distinctive mark, made Len’s body throb. He wanted that tie, that link. It was confusing, to say the least, since he had never wanted a bond before, and he wasn’t even remotely jealous of Barry being with the others. Maybe this was what he needed. Seeing Barry with Mick could help wash away that sudden desire to be claimed.

“When do we need to leave?” Len asked.

“Meeting him in two hours,” Mick answered, visibly relaxing. He started to turn and leave but paused. “Just so you know, we can get, um, vocal.”

Len shrugged. “I’ve watched you before, remember?”

Mick’s cheeks turned slightly pink. “With a Beta. Being with an Alpha, well, I seem to get a bit more needy.”

Len just shrugged again. “I’ll deal. I’ll be ready to go in an hour and 45 minutes.”

Mick nodded and left. Len began putting away his plans and blueprints, locking them up in the safe. He had a feeling this wasn’t going to be a one time thing. He’d likely be spending the next three days with the two men.

***

Barry’s hands wrapped around Mick’s upper arms and pulled him up so he was practically sitting back on Barry’s thighs. With the larger man’s knees spread wide he was helpless to move, having to rely on Barry to continue thrusting into him. “Please, Alpha,” he begged loudly. “Harder. Wanna feel it for days!”

“Look at him,” Barry purred into Mick’s ears. “Do you like the way he’s looking at us?”

Mick moaned wantonly, his mouth hanging open and his hands going back to clutch at Barry’s hips. Len squirmed slightly in his chair, his own erection pressing tight against his jeans. He had always thought Mick handsome, but they had never been particularly attracted to one another. Even in the past, when he did this for Mick, he had felt only a vague sort of appreciation for what was happening. Being both Omegas, sex was just never something they shared. But seeing Mick spread open and bare for Barry was a surprisingly sexy experience. And the begging? He'd never heard Mick beg like this before. After two days of watching Barry completely wreck his partner, Len was feeling incredibly aroused.

“Yes,” Mick answered huskily. “He likes it. Likes us. Please, Alpha! I need more!” He gave a wrecked sob and began begging for more, faster, harder. He pleaded with Barry to fuck him into the mattress, or against the wall or even on Len’s lap. (And fuck, didn’t that sound enticing!)

Barry nuzzled Mick’s shoulder, his hips slowing down to a languid pace. “Mmmm,” he murmured. “Those pretty blue eyes like watching my cock slid into your tight hole. Would you like to show him how good you are, Mick? How nicely you come from just my cock? Maybe you want him to watch me jerk you off again? Or do you want to show him how you stroke yourself while I fuck into you? You liked having him watch you get your prostrate milked. Should I do that again, honey?”

Mick made a keening noise as Barry gave a sudden sharp thrust. Barry’s eyes lit with mischief. “Or maybe you want to see him get off on watching us?”

Len sucked in a sharp breath, his lust-filled eyes locking onto Barry’s. Mick’s eyes got even wider, and his moans got needier. “Yes! Yes, Alpha. Want that so much!”

“I know you do, my pretty little Omega,” Barry purred, one hand leaving Mick’s arm to stroke his chest and play with a nipple. “You want to watching someone cum while they watch you get fucked like the sweet, sexy Omega you are.” Barry’s hand moved lower and lightly brushed the thick curls above Mick’s bobbing erection. “My sweet, gentle giant,” he whispered loud enough for Len to hear. “So pretty. So meek. But only for me, right?”

Mick sobbed as he tried to angle his hips so Barry was touching him where he needed Barry’s hand most. “For you,” he gasped loudly. “Only for my Alpha.”

Len swallowed, torn between lust and jealousy. Barry never talked to him like that! Oh sure, there were praises and compliments, but it was more about Len’s ingenuity or intelligence. He never called Len pretty or sweet!

“Come here, Len,” Barry said softly. “Get onto the bed.”

Len hesitated a couple of seconds before slowly getting to his feet and walking over. He knelt on the end of the bed, still watching Barry. Barry nodded approvingly, which made him relax some.

“Show him,” Barry ordered. “Show us how much you like this.”

Len’s fingers fumbled slightly but he unbuckled his belt and got his pants undone quickly. He licked his lips as he reached in and pulled out his hard cock. 

Barry hummed in approval and Mick groaned with desire, one hand shaking slightly as he reached out and placed it on Len’s shoulder. “Please,” Mick begged, expression wild with desire. 

Len jumped slightly when Barry reached out and grabbed Len’s hand and brought it up to his mouth. He licked across Len’s palm several times, getting it as wet as possible. Len bit back his own groan as he took himself in hand and began to pump his cock. Barry’s hand wrapped around Mick and pumped in unison with Len.

“My pretty Omegas,” Barry purred. “So beautiful, so sexy. I’m the luckiest Alpha in the world. I never get tired of seeing either of you. My favorites. My two best Omegas. Always so perfect for me.”

Len couldn’t hold back much more in the face of those words. He leaned forward, seeking Barry’s lips. Barry’s chin rested on Mick’s shoulder as he gave Len the kiss he desperately wanted. Len could feel his orgasm building and from the sounds Mick was making, his was near, too. Then Mick shrugged, dislodging Barry’s chin, and Len found his lips captured by his oldest friend’s. Long fingers wrapped around Len’s neck, not holding him in place, but gently caressing his skin. 

With a muffled groan Mick came, his cum splashing across the bed. Len followed a moment later. He ended the kiss, resting his forehead on Mick’s shoulder. He could feel the bed move and knew Barry was pulling out. Mick lifted his arms with effort and wrapped them around Len’s shoulders, both men bracing the other upright.

A few seconds passed before Len felt Barry moving off the bed. He opened his eyes and watched Barry lay Mick onto his side. Barry maneuvered them both to removed the soiled blanket before pushing Len down to rest beside Mick. He watched Barry clean them both up, then grab another blanket from the closet. To his surprise, Barry slid in between them both and wrapped an arm around both men’s shoulders, bringing their heads to rest on his chest. 

“Sleep,” he said gently. “I’ll wake you both up in an hour.”

Mick hummed contentedly as he closed his eyes immediately. Within seconds, he was asleep. Len tilted his head to look at Barry. The speedster was watching him with a tender expression. “Thank you,” he said. “This means a lot to Mick. I’m glad you came.”

Len smirked tiredly. “Me, too,” he said with a wink.

Barry chuckled and squeezed him tighter. “Sleep, Len.”

Len closed his eyes and drifted off.


	8. Injured Barry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry gets hurt and his Omegas spring into action.

Len walked into the safe house and paused when he spotted Mark sitting on the couch. “Why aren’t you at the apartment?” he asked. “Please tell me you’re not still pouting about Barry buying Hartley those books. You want gifts, you have to ask.”

Mark sent him a furious glare. “He never showed.”

Len tensed, immediately growing worried. “What do you mean?”

“I mean he stood me up,” Mark growled. “I’ve fucked my vibrator five times and I’m still fucking horny!”

Hartley rushed into the room, holding his tablet, eyes wide. “I hacked into STAR Labs cameras. Barry’s there.” He paused as he looked from Len to Mark and back. “It’s bad,” he told them.

“What do you mean? What happened?” Len demanded.

Hartley handed over his tablet silently. Len looked at the live footage and quickly sucked in a harsh breath. Barry was laid out on a hospital bed, an oxygen mask over his mouth. Most of his lower face was bruised purple and black. Both forearms were in splints. Snow was standing near his left hip as she stitched up a long cut across his stomach. Bandages covered most of Barry’s upper chest, a plastic tube sticking out of the bandages on his left side and leading down to a plastic bag with at least an inch of pinkish fluid in the bottom. Barry’s left leg was covered in blood and Len was pretty certain he could see a bone sticking through the skin. Ramon was wrapping more bandages around Barry’s right calf.

Mark swore under his breath as he looked over Len’s shoulder. Len swallowed several times before he felt in control enough to speak. “Any idea what happened?”

Hartley shook his head. “This is live. It seems they no longer keep copies of the camera feed in the system. As far as I can tell, it gets routed to something called the Time Vault. I can’t hack it. I spent two hours trying and the closest I got was finding the name of the storage system. The anti-hack software on that thing is phenomenal.”

Len handed back the tablet. “Keep an eye on the cameras. I want to know the instant the team leaves.”

“You’re going to break in?” Mark asked, even though he was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“That’s our Alpha,” Len growled. “He should be with his Omegas. He’ll be more comfortable with us.”

Mark gave a relieved nod, purposely ignoring the fact that Barry wasn’t technically theirs. Ever since Barry explained about his ‘defect’ Mark had felt a shift in how he felt about Barry. He still hated West, but Barry… Barry was starting to become important to him. What once was just a simple exercise in heat relief had more meaning. Barry, who had been his enemy for so long, who was the son of the man he hated more than anyone else in the world, had come to mean more to him than he thought possible. Whether their couplings were slow and gentle or fast and raw, Barry always made sure Mark was thoroughly satisfied. 

He had been the first one to receive a kiss from the speedster. The first one Barry stayed to comfort and cuddle. He still relished the looks of jealousy and disgruntlement from his teammates when they found out Barry had spent the night with him. Maybe that’s why it had hurt so much when Barry hadn’t shown up today. Why he had gotten so angry when his texts and calls went unanswered. Now that he knew why, he felt guilty for being so upset. 

Hartley nodded quickly, looking determined. “We’ll need some way he can’t be traced. That means meta blockers to hide his speed signature.”

“Will the suppressant cuffs Ramon has been building do?” Len asked.

Hartley considered that for a moment. “Probably. We’ll also need a lot of food. One of the files I read a while back mentioned that Barry needs somewhere close to 100,000 calories a day when he’s injured in order to heal.”

“Mick and I can make a grocery run,” Mark offered. “Lisa and Shawna should probably get medical supplies.”

Len shook his head as he slipped his parka back on. “I’m taking Shawna with me. Lisa can make the run with Hartley. You’re in heat, so don’t go anywhere! Keep an eye on the cameras. Call me the second he’s alone.” Mark nodded and took the tablet. Len handed Hartley his wallet. “Make sure Mick gets everything I need for lasagna, too. And a dozen boxes of those caramel pecan things Barry likes.”

Hartley nodded, pocketing the wallet. He hesitated a moment before sighing. “When did emotions get involved?” he asked quietly.

Len sighed. “The moment we met Barry,” he answered. Mark sighed a second time and nodded as Hartley walked away to find Mick. Len left the safe house and swapped his bike for Lisa’s Impala. He headed to Shawna’s location, carefully planning how they were going to sneak into the lower levels and get to Barry.

***

The first thing Barry noticed was that he felt absolutely safe. It was such an unusual feeling for him, he opened his eyes and blinked several times in confusion. The second thing he noticed was that he was warm. Looking around him he quickly realized he wasn’t alone. His addled mind struggled to make sense of what was going on. 

Len was pressed against his right side while Mick was on his left. Curled up around his head was Shawna, her stomach acting as his pillow. Lisa and Hartley were draped over Len, their hands clasped together. Mark was spooning Mick, his arm laid across the larger man so his hand rested on Barry’s stomach. 

Barry carefully searched his memories for any hint as to how he got here. The last thing he remembered was facing off against Eiling and his anti-meta squad. The concussion bombs they had deployed had sent him crashing through two concrete and steel barriers before coming to a stop in an empty lot. If Cisco hadn’t vibed him out of there, he would have ended up captured. Or worse. He remembered Caitlin setting the broken bones in his arms. He remembered her digging rubble out of his chest and leg. He definitely remembered her putting in the chest tube to re-inflate his right lung. He must have passed out after that because he had no more memories until waking up here. 

How had the Rogues come to be piled around him? How long had he been out? His injuries should have taken two days to heal, if not more. Little by little, Barry tensed and flexed his muscles, but found he was mostly healed. He was trying to be careful not to disturb anyone, but Len was a light sleeper and his eyes popped open. Barry bit his bottom lip and gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”

Len pushed himself up on one arm, and rubbed at his face with his free hand. Lisa grumbled in her sleep and Hartley gave a soft snore before they slipped to the side and cuddled one another. Barry couldn’t help smiling at the two of them.

“You should be sleeping,” Shawna said sleepily as her eyes opened. Barry felt her fingers brush through his hair before her wrist pressed to his forehead. “No fever. That’s good.”

“Who we gotta torch?” Mick growled as he sat up. 

Mark stirred at the sudden movement, eyes opening and locking onto Barry. “You almost died,” he accused gruffly.

“You scared us, Scarlet,” Len said, his voice surprisingly shaky as he reached out and brushed his fingers over the bandages wrapped around Barry’s chest. 

Warmth filled Barry’s stomach and he had to fight back the urge to reach up and grip the skin over Len’s scent gland. That shook him to his core. He had never had the urge to do that before. It was an intimate act between an Alpha and his chosen mate. Shockingly, he also felt the urge with Mick and the others. Even Shawna. 

In an instant Barry knew two more things. One, somewhere along the line, he had subconsciously claimed these six as his, at least emotionally. Two, he was well and truly screwed because he knew he wasn’t going to be able to walk away from this of his own free will.


	9. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry figures out just how much the Rogues mean to him, and how much he means to them.

Barry hung his head and clasped his hands over the back of his neck. He drew in a couple of steady, slow breaths. “So, you broke into the lab, waited until Caitlin and Cisco were distracted, and then had Shawna pop in and pop away with me?”

Len shrugged, expression carefully neutral as he examined his fingernails. “It’s a well-known fact that Alphas heal faster when they’re with Omegas.”

Barry’s cheeks barely twitched as he suppressed a smile. “And that was worth risking getting arrested by Joe?” 

Mick, Lisa and Hartley nodded. Mark gave him a ‘seriously?’ look. Len just shrugged again. 

Barry dropped his hands and stood up. He could see them all watching him warily, but his main focus was on Len. “Why?” he asked, stepping forward and closing the distance between them to less than a foot.

Len was quick to get to his feet, as well. He hated having anyone loom over him, even if it was someone he knew he had nothing to fear from, like Barry. “Seemed like a lark,” he hedged. 

Barry let time slow down as he gave serious consideration to his thoughts. He knew Len was trying to appear nonchalant. He suspected the older man had been acting more on instinct than logic. Does that mean that Len’s emotions were invested in this deal of theirs? Looking at the others, he saw something he hadn’t expected. Each one of them was watching him and Len hopefully. 

Barry had known from the beginning that they were playing a dangerous game. Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics rarely stayed unemotional. He should never have agreed to this arrangement if he had truly wanted to remain neutral. He had known, all those months ago, that these people held some power over him. They always had, even before Barry knew they were Omegas. 

Lisa was strong but surprisingly delicate, emotionally. She pushed herself to appear tough, and Barry had quickly learned that she had a fierce desire to be in control. While not particularly entranced with BDSM, he willingly submitted to her in bed. He let her dictate their every move so that she had the power she desperately needed. Over the eight months they had been involved, he had watched her turn from a hard-shelled, somewhat bitter woman into a relaxed, secure woman who knew she was strong and was valued for it.

Hartley needed validation and acceptance just as much as he needed air or food. With Hartley, Barry used his intellect to show him his worth. They talked science and technology when they weren’t having sex. He made sure to never mock or belittle the young man. Even when they disagreed, he always took Hartley seriously. He had watched with pleasure as Hartley’s snobbish attitude faded and his charm shown through.

Mick had been feared and distrusted most of his life and it left him feeling unwanted. Barry loved showing him how sexy and desirable he truly was. Mick’s scars did not detract from his handsomeness, but enhanced it. Barry absolutely loved pressing kisses and kitten licks to scarred and smooth skin alike. He loved the husky moans and loud gasps he wrung out of the larger man. 

Mark was so angry at the world. So lonely and grief-stricken. Barry always made an extra effort to give him affection in the form of soft touches and tender kisses. Slow thrusts and gentle hands soothed something inside the angry meta more than his words ever could.

Shawna, while not an Omega, was fragile. She’s never really known gentleness. Like Mark, she was used to men who took what they wanted, giving nothing in return. He made certain to shower her with romance in the form of bouquets, chocolates and pretty music boxes. 

Then there was Leonard Snart. Len was the perfect Omega in Barry’s mind. Len’s scars would probably be horrific if viewed by themselves, but in Barry’s mind they were badges of honor. Len’s ice blue eyes haunted Barry’s sleep. Sexy, charismatic, smart, and ridiculously dramatic, Len was everything Barry had dreamed of when he first manifested as an Alpha.

As much as he loved being with the others, Len was his ultimate fantasy. He reveled in satisfying Len. Whether Len was beneath him or riding him, Barry always felt awed that this exquisite man allowed Barry to touch him so intimately. He knew Len thought himself broken, but in Barry’s eyes, Len was the strongest man he had ever known. 

Barry let time resume it’s natural pace and took in a steady, even breath as he looked Len in the eyes. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. He moved closer, his body flush against Len’s, as he raised his hands and cupped Len’s face. “You took care of me. Protected me. All of you comforted me when I needed you most. You’ve made me so happy,” he told him.

Len’s eyes flashed with pride and a shy sort of happiness. “Can’t have you out of commission for long,” he deflected. 

Barry smiled slightly, taking a second to look around at the others before leaning in and kissing Len softly. Len quickly responded, his hands moving to grip Barry’s hips tightly. After several seconds Barry ended the kiss and reached out with his right hand. He quickly pulled Mick in closer and kissed him. Then he did the same with each of the others. Once he had kissed each of his Omegas he leaned his forehead against Len’s.

“I should run back to the lab and let everyone know I’m fine,” he told them. “While I’m gone, I want you all to think about something for me.”

Barry stepped back from Len and dropped his hold on the older man. He met everyone’s curious eyes before taking a deep breath. “It’s probably no surprise to anyone that this arrangement of ours has gone beyond just sex.” All them tensed slightly, except Shawna and Mick. Barry gave the group a small smile. “I told you all when we started up that I was completely opposed to bonding or claiming anyone. Well, it seems I’ve done just what I said I wouldn’t.”

Everyone quickly looked at the others. He could see they were trying to figure out who he had bonded with. Barry didn’t leave them in the dark.

“I care about each of you. I don’t want to lose any of you. I don’t know if any of you feel the same, but I’m not going to lie or pretend I don’t want to claim you all, permanently. You’re in my heart, each of you.” He paused and took a deep breath. “I want to form a true bond. I want to bond with each of you. I want to be your Alpha, to protect you, love you, make you happy. So, I’m asking each of you to think about it. I’ll abide by whatever decisions you make. If you want to end this, it will break my heart, but I’ll leave you alone. You’ll still have my protection. I will always keep each of you safe and well, but you never have to worry about me taking control of any of you. If you want to continue with how things have been, I’ll never push for more and always give you my best. If you want to bond, you’ll make me the happiest Alpha in the world.”

Shawna nibbled her bottom lip before stepping forward a bit. “You can’t bond with all of us.”

Barry smiled brightly. “Actually, I can. Side effect of being part of the speed force. If you’re interested I’ll explain fully when I get back.” He zipped forward and gave each of them another kiss before speeding out of the safe house.

Len swallowed the lump in his throat before looking at the others. “Anyone want out?” he asked.

Mick snorted before picking up the abandoned cuffs and handing them off to Hartley who was shaking his head. Lisa and Shawna shared gleeful looks. Mark shoved his hands in his pockets before clearing his throat. “Looks like we’re all on the same page,” the weather master said. Len nodded, eager for Barry’s return.


	10. Team Flash Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry leaves to let his team know he's okay.

“Barry! Oh my god!” Iris exclaimed when he sped into the lab. She ran over and threw her arms around him tightly, sagging in relief. “We’ve been so worried! Where have you been?”

Barry hugged her back for a moment before stepping away. He looked over at Joe, Cisco, Caitlin and Harry. “Sorry to worry you all. I’m fine.”

Joe stepped forward and hugged him tight for a moment. Then he tensed and pulled back a few inches. “Barr? Why do you smell like a bonded Alpha?”

Barry blushed slightly and sighed. “Because I sort of am,” he said hesitantly. 

“Um, there’s no such thing as ‘sort of’ bonded,” Cisco pointed out.

“Actually, there is,” Barry corrected. “It’s a speed force thing. I’m not bonded, yet, but I’ve found my Omegas and my Alpha hormones are changing to prepare for bonding. It happens to all Alphas, just usually in seconds instead of hours. The speed force is drawing it out for me.”

Caitlin’s eyes widened. “That’s… I’ve never heard of anything like that.”

Harry eyed Barry with curiosity and a hint of excitement. “How does that work?”

“It’s the way a speedster’s powers work,” Barry explained. “My powers have begun the process of connecting me, not just as an Alpha to an Omega, but as a speedster to my mates.”

Iris’ jaw dropped in surprise. “Mates? Plural?” she pointed out.

Barry blushed and nodded. “I, um, have six. Five Omegas and a Beta.”

“Way to go, my man!” Cisco shouted.

Caitlin slapped his arm and turned to Barry. “Are you telling us you are in a polyamory relationship?”

Barry nodded. “I’ve been involved with them for several months. Now I’ve asked them to bond with me. I wanted to let you know I’m fine and safe before I go back and talk with them. If they chose to bond with me, I’ll be out of touch for 48 hours, at least, but no more than 72. It will take that long for the bonds to settle.”

“How is that even possible?” Harry asked. “How can you bond with more than one Omega?”

“The speed force,” Barry said simply.

“Who?” asked Joe, his tone stiff and unyielding.

Barry stood, facing his foster father resolutely. He knew Joe would be his biggest objector. “The Rogues.”

Cisco gawked. Caitlin flinched. Harry looked startled. Iris rolled her eyes as if expecting it. Joe… Joe looked murderous. 

“Absolutely not,” he growled.

Barry refused to flinch or look away. “We’ve been involved for the better part of a year. They all know who I am. Not once have they harmed me. They came and got me, risking capture, just to help me heal.” Barry sighed and ran a hand through his hair to the back of his neck. “Joe, there is no one else for me. These six… they are important to me. I’m important to them. I know you probably think they are using me, but think about this. Eight and a half months. That’s how long we’ve been taking care of each other. Lisa, Shawna, Hartley, Mick, Mark and Len have kept me stable and happy all this time. I have protected and taken care of them. We need each other. More importantly, we care about each other.”

“Barry, they’re criminals!” Joe argued, hands clenched tightly at his sides.

“They’re my Omegas,” Barry corrected. “Whether you like it or not, they are my chosen.”

“You would chose them over your family?” Joe asked, looking absolutely shocked. 

“I would be a poor Alpha if I turned my back on my mates for anyone else,” Barry said calmly. “I understand you do not approve. I’m not asking you to. I am simply informing you of the situation. None of you have a say in this. Nothing anyone here says will change my mind. For the first time in my life, I am happy. I wouldn’t give that up for anything.”

Iris stepped forward and hugged Barry loosely. “As long as you’re happy, so am I,” she promised. 

Cisco smiled and nodded. “Hey man, who am I to judge? I want to bond to a multi-dimensional bounty hunter who doesn’t even have an A/B/O dynamic.”

Caitlin hesitated before sighing. “Barry, I can’t say I’m not… concerned, but you’re right. This is your choice.”

Joe shook his head. “I can’t,” he said angrily. “Barr, I love you. You’re my son. But I can’t watch you throw your life away like this. If you do this, your career is over. No law enforcement agency in the country will hire you. Your reputation will be ruined if you bond with criminals.”

Barry nodded calmly. “I’ve spent most of my life trying to protect people. Trying to save everyone. I can do more as the Flash than I can as a CSI. More importantly, as an Alpha I can protect six people who no one else cares about. Six people the world turned it’s back on. The truth is,” Barry said with a tone of finality, “they are the six people I love most.”

Joe looked away, disappointment evident in his posture. Iris sent Barry a sympathetic smile. Caitlin sighed again and Cisco gave him a nod. Harry just shrugged and went back to his equations. Barry gave Iris and Caitlin each a kiss on the cheek and patted Cisco on the back before speeding away.

He let his worries drop away as he sped back to the safe house. He knew it wasn’t a sure thing, but he had high hopes that his Rogues were going to say yes. He skidded to a stop outside the back door and took a deep breath before phasing inside. Everyone was still in the living room, lounging casually.

Barry walked toward them, but Lisa was on her feet in a second. She took two steps forward and jumped, trusting Barry to catch her. Barry did so with a fond laugh, staggering but keeping his balance. Unfortunately for him, Hartley then jumped them both. Barry grunted as he fell back, landing on a suspiciously placed pile of pillows and cushions. Next came Shawna, who elbowed Hartley out of the way so she could press her head into Barry’s neck. 

Barry grunted loudly as a heavy weight pressed Lisa and Shawna harder onto him. He looked over Lisa’s head to find Mick laying across them all. He could barely see the top of Mark’s head as he slid in between Shawna and Hartley, dropping his head to Barry’s hip. Movement near his head had him looked back to where Len was watching them all with a smirk. He dropped down by Barry’s head, leaned over and pressed his lips to Barry’s. Barry moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth for Len’s tongue. 

After a few seconds Len ended the kiss. “So,” he drawled, “how is this going to work?” he asked. 

Barry smiled and reached up to lightly stroke Len’s cheek. “Something like this, actually. The speed force, the source of my powers, gives me a loophole for bonding. As you know, bonding begins within seconds of my bite breaking the skin over your scent gland. I can move fast enough to bite each of you before the bonding begins so that each bond start simultaneously. After that, the rest is easy. Sex seals the initial bond, as long as it occurs within 24 hours of the bite. My recovery time is practically nil, and I can knot each of you within that time frame.”

Mark looked up at Barry, his expression heated. “You’re finally gonna knot us?”

Barry shifted and wiggled until he was sitting in the middle of the group. He smiled as he reached out and pulled Mark to him for a kiss. “Yes, babe. I’m going to knot you. I’m going to make you all mine.”

Mick’s arms wrapped tight around Barry from the side. Lisa leaned her head on Barry’s shoulder while Shawna’s pressed to his chest. Hartley hummed happily as he laid in Barry’s lap. Barry held Mark to him and looked at Len. Len’s heart skipped a beat at the intense desire in Barry’s eyes as he looked at him. He suddenly remembered the way Barry had sounded when he said he and Mick were his favorites. There was no doubt in his mind, now, that Barry had spoke the truth. He wanted them all, but he wanted Len and Mick the most. A warmth spread through the Rogue leader’s whole body. For the first time in his life, he truly felt desired.


	11. Five Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and the Rogues begin to Bond.

They drew straws to determine who was first, second and so on while Barry ran to the store and got enough condoms. Just because they were bonding didn’t mean they wanted to risk anyone getting pregnant. They decided to stay in the safe house so everyone had their own rooms to rest in afterwards. When Barry got back they all gathered in the living room. 

Barry looked around at each one with a possessive smile. “Anyone want to back out?” he asked gently.

Mark snorted and held up his tiny straw. “I’m ready.” The others all nodded quickly as they lined up in a circle around Barry. First was Mark, then Hartley, Shawna, Mick, Lisa and finally Len. 

Barry stepped up to Len and kissed him gently, moving slowly around to each one and doing the same with the others. He took a deep breath and released all his shields, letting his Alpha side take over. Barry tapped into the speed force and clamped his teeth over Mark’s gland. It only took a fraction of a second to speed through the line and mark each one of his Omegas. Mark hadn’t even gotten out a moan before Barry had broken the skin over each neck. 

Barry felt a surge of lust, love, anticipation and joy rush through him. This felt so right, so good. He knew he had chosen well. He reached out and laid a hand on Mark’s cheek. “Ready?”

Mark bared his throat willingly. “Please,” he whimpered. 

Barry took him in his arms and sped them to Mark’s room. By the time Mark was on the bed, they were both naked. Barry hovered over him and pressed soft kisses to his chest. “I wish we could take our time,” he whispered. “Wish I could take you apart little by little. Want this to be special for you.”

“Never fully wanted an Alpha of my own before,” Mark moaned. “Already special.”

Barry reached between them and dragged his fingertips around Mark’s rim, already slick and throbbing. He made short work of preparing Mark for their coupling. “Such a wonderful Omega,” he whispered, nuzzling the bonding bite. Mark keened, writhing eagerly. “Are you ready, honey?”

“Please,” Mark begged, bucking his hips up against Barry. “Knot me, Barry!”

Barry rolled on a condom, lined himself up with Mark’s opening and slowly pushed inside. He groaned at the exquisite heat surrounding his hard cock. He knew time was limited, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t make this feel good. Barry slid his hand up Mark’s sides to his neck, lightly brushing the bite before carding through Mark’s hair. He set a steady pace, brushing against Mark’s prostrate with every thrust. Their lips met in a languid kiss. Mark’s hands clutched at Barry’s back, nails digging in to hold him closer. 

Barry could feel the beginnings of their bond forming. It was unlike anything he had ever imagined. Comforting, warm but tempestuous, like a summer storm. Barry pulled back from the kiss slowly. Mark’s eyes were wide and filled with tears. “Honey?” he whispered worriedly. He started to still his thrusts, concerned he might be hurting him.

“Don’t stop,” Mark begged, clutching at him tighter. “Please! So good! I need this so much!”

Barry smiled softly and stroked Mark’s cheek. “I’ve got you, Mark. Let go. Let me take care of you.”

“My Alpha,” Mark sobbed, his voice wrecked with emotion. “Oh god, it feels so good! So calm! Like the eye of a hurricane!”

Barry pressed tender kisses to Mark’s face, licking away the salty tears. “You are incredible, Mark. So strong. So loyal. So fiercely protective. I’m so lucky to have you, to have this with you,” he murmured between thrusts. 

Mark moaned and arched, wrapping his arms and legs around Barry as tightly as he could. “Never leave me,” he begged.

“Never,” Barry promised. “You’re mine and I’m yours, my dear Weather Wizard.”

***

Barry wrapped his arms tightly around Hartley from behind, his hands resting over the young genius’ heart as he pumped in and out of his body. Hartley kept up a steady stream of Italian, ‘please’ and ‘yes’ being the only words Barry could translate, as he pushed back against Barry, angling his hips for deeper penetration. 

Barry was surprised by how different this bond felt from Mark’s. Sharp and clear, like a strong wind, it cut through them both in a way that left them tingling. Barry moved one of his hands to tease and pinch Hartley’s nipple as the young genius stroked his own cock. 

“More!” Hartley begged, reverting to English. “Please, I want to feel you deeper!”

Barry sped up his hips, pounding into Hartley relentlessly. “God, you make me so proud,” Barry groaned. “The smartest Omega in the world is all mine. Can’t wait to show you off, honey. Can’t wait for everyone to see my mark and know you chose me.”

Hartley moaned loudly, his muscles clenching tighter around Barry. His hand sped up and soon he was cumming hard, chanting Barry’s name over and over.

***

Barry slid between Shawna’s wet folds, her hands twisting in the sheets as she bucked against him. As a Beta, Shawna didn’t need his knot for them to bond, but sex was still vital. Barry sat up, wrapping her long legs around his waist before pulling her up onto his lap. Shawna wound her arms around his neck as they kissed slowly. 

Their bond began winding around them, sweet and soft like invisible silken threads. He could feel her body trembling as she clung to him tighter. “My beautiful Shawna,” he whispered against her lips. “My sweet Boo.”

Shawna sobbed into his mouth as she hit her peak. “You’re safe,” he whispered gently. “You’re wanted. You’re mine. I’m never going to abandon you. I’m never going to hurt you. I’m never going to make you feel less than the beautiful, wonderful, talented temptress you are.”

Shawna gave him a dazzling smile. “I know,” she whispered happily.

***

Barry gripped Mick’s ass tighter and pushed up into him. The bed beneath them shook wildly every time Mick’s hips came down. Mick’s hands were braced on Barry’s chest to help him stay steady as he rode Barry as if his life depended on it. 

Barry could feel Mick’s muscles tightening as he got closer. He dug his fingers into the fleshy globes and urged him on. “My sweet Omega,” he said, voice thick with emotion. He flexed his hips hard and Mick moaned loudly. “I never want to be without you. So strong. So gorgeous. You’ve got me so close already. May I, babe? May I knot your pretty ass?”

Mick gasped, head thrown back. “Please!” he begged. “Please, knot me, Red!”

Barry slid his hands up Mick’s back, across his shoulders and down his arms until he could lace their fingers together. “My Mick,” he hissed as Mick clamped down hard around his knot, locking them together.

“My Red!” Mick cried out in pleasure as the fiery heat of their forming bond snapped into place. Mick slumped forward, breathing heavily as he nuzzled Barry’s chest. 

Barry stroked his hands up and down Mick’s back as they drifted on endorphins. “I love you,” he whispered. Mick trembled and Barry hugged him tighter. “I do,” he swore. “I love you so much, Mick Rory. Your herculean strength. Your wicked mind. Your gentle heart. You are so deep in my heart, I can barely see where I end and you begin.”

Mick lifted his head and looked at Barry with hesitant eyes. “You love Len,” he said warily.

Barry nodded. Lifting one hand to trace Mick’s bottom lip with his thumb. “I do. I love Len. But I love you, too. I care for Mark and Lisa and Shawna and Hartley. They are so important to me. They make me happy. Len makes me laugh and he makes me think and he makes me dream of a future.” 

Barry hesitated just long enough to lean up and kiss Mick. “You make me cherish now. You make me forget all the pain and the dangers and the troubles out there. You are my focus, Mick. You ground me, give me an anchor.”

Mick’s eyes widened with shock. “You love me,” he whispered. “I can feel it. Fuck, Red! I can actually feel how you feel.”

Barry grinned as they both relaxed and let their bond warm them. “You love me, too.”

Mick blushed. “I do. I love ya, Red. Know I shouldn’t. Know Len’s loved you for a long time. Can’t help it. Never had anyone be so good to me.”

“You deserve to love and be loved,” Barry told him. “You’re incredible, babe. I’m so damn lucky.”

Mick laid his head back down, his smile tickling Barry’s skin. 

***

Barry pulled against the leather cuffs holding him to the bed frame, but not hard enough to actually get free. Lisa dug her nails into his ribs, leaving red scores in their wake. “Goddess,” he whispered wantonly. Lisa’s hips stuttered slightly before resuming their punishing pace.

“Divine,” he said fervently. Lisa gasped, her juices spilling between their hips, flooding the blanket beneath them.

“Mistress,” Barry gasped as his knot began forming. Lisa cried out as their bodies locked together. She fell forward, her breathing ragged.

Barry nuzzled her hair gently, unable to wrap his arms around her until she released him. Lisa shifted, her mouth pressed against his jugular. 

“It’s so bright,” she whispered breathlessly.

Barry smiled at the description. Their bond was almost blinding, like a beam of light in a dark room. It pulled them together, giving a sense of clarity. “Just like you.”


	12. Len

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len waits his turn to bond with Barry.

Okay, so maybe he cheated a little. Len had used a little slight of hand to ensure he got the longest straw. It wasn’t that he was hesitating over bonding, or that he had doubts. He wanted to be last because he knew that would give him more time with Barry. By going last, Barry wouldn’t have to rush through their time together. 

Len also wanted time to prepare. Not himself, so much, since he was already producing slick just from the thought of being Barry’s bonded Omega, but his room. This was the first time Barry would be in his personal space. He cleaned up what little mess there was. He was too organized for there to be much out of place. Still, he dusted, cleaned the mirror on the closet door, and changed the bedding. He even vacuumed. 

By then, Barry was with Mick. Mick had asked if he wanted to watch again, but he declined. He took the opportunity to shower and shave. He grimaced as he glimpsed his hair. It was becoming more salt than pepper, reminding him that he was much older than his Alpha. On the heels of that thought came the memory of Barry calling him a ‘silver fox’ during his last heat. When he had turned to glare at Barry, thinking he was being teased, he had found Barry staring at him with undisguised hunger. 

He didn’t bother getting dressed, just slipping on a robe, since he didn’t want to waste time getting undressed again. Len squared his shoulders and headed back to his room. Lisa’s door was closed now, and Len smiled, knowing that soon Barry would be with him. He supposed some people might find it disturbing that they were both sleeping with the same person. They would probably be even more shocked to find they were bonding to the same person. Len wasn’t bothered by it, and he knew Lise wasn’t, either. 

For his sister, Barry represented comfort and safety. She had told him that, while she adored Barry, her heart wasn’t romantically involved. Lisa was the textbook definition of aromantic. That’s what made her so good at cons and honey-potting. She was an expert at faking emotions, but for most of their lives, she had only held love for one person, him. Now she had Barry, too. Maybe it wasn’t a romantic love, but it was born of trust, and no less powerful.

Thinking about Lisa’s affection for Barry led to him thinking about how the other Rogues felt. Shawna and Mark have grown to depend on Barry for the way he makes them feel wanted. Both had been tossed aside so many times by so many people, they were left feeling worthless. Mark, especially, longed for someone to want him, to need him. Barry filled that need in them.

Hartley was a little more complicated. He spent most of his life rich, and with that came certain expectations. His arrogance was bred into him. Then it all came tumbling down when his parents decided him being gay was a blemish on their social standing. Hartley wanted someone who wouldn’t be ashamed of him. Someone who would be proud to have Hartley in his arms. 

When Barry finished explaining how the bonding would go, he admitted he had already informed his team and family that he was going to bond with them. He said Ramon and his foster sister had been supportive, even if Detective West hadn’t been. Snow and the 2nd Wells were more ambivalent. Knowing Barry had already publicly claimed them had lit a fire in Hartley’s eyes. Barry wasn’t ashamed of them, of being with them. That, more than promises or pretty words, had proven to Hartley he was wanted.

Mick loves Barry. Len knows he does. It’s evident in the way Mick’s expression softens whenever he sees or thinks of the speedster. It’s in his voice every time he says Barry’s name. Len can admit he’s been a little jealous of Barry’s obvious affection for Mick, but he tried his best to push that away. In all their decades of friendship and partnership, Len had never seen Mick so open with anyone. It’s not a need to be protected or wanted or settled. Mick loves Barry simply because he loves him. Len could never take that away from his best friend.

A soft knock pulled Len from his thoughts and he turned to watch Barry walk into the room, fresh from his fifth shower and only wearing a loose pair of flannel pants. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Barry looked so thoroughly relaxed. His hair was damp and slicked back and his skin was almost glowing. Len’s heart thudded eagerly.

Barry closed the door and crossed the floor until they were chest to chest. Len relaxed as Barry’s hands smoothed across his shoulders and around to his back, pressing them closer. “I swear you get more handsome every time I see you,” Barry whispered.

Len could feel his cheeks flush, but he gave Barry a smirk. “Trying to seduce me, Scarlet?” Normally this is where Barry would tease and banter with him. Len froze as Barry’s expression turned serious. 

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I claimed Lisa, Shawna, Hartley and Mark because I care for them,” he said softly. “They are important to me. Not just because they are Omegas, but because they are special people who deserve to be cared for. I claimed Mick because I love him. He’s...” Barry paused, searching for the right words. “He’s a little like me. Captive to the things in his mind he cannot control. For him it’s fire. For me it’s my speed. I cannot live without it. I’ve had my powers stolen and it was as if half of me was dead. I’m driven by my speed the way he is driven by fire.”

Barry shifted and pressed a gentle kiss to Len’s lips. “I need you to know that this is different. For me, this is more than affection or a need to protect. You, Leonard Snart, are my dream. My idea of perfection. From the moment we met at that armored truck, before I even knew your name, you have been under my skin.”

Len’s heart thudded harder in his chest and he felt as if the air had been driven from his lungs. 

“I should fear you, hate you, but I never have,” Barry whispered. “I have always trusted you, even when you did everything to break me. I have always wanted you, even when you wanted me dead. I did not agreed to our arrangement because of my libido or to take care of a few special Omegas. I did not agree to this simply to get laid or have some control over you and the others.” 

Barry paused and brought one hand forward and placed it over Len’s heart. “I agreed to it because I have always loved you and was willing to do anything to have you, in whatever capacity you would allow.”

Barry looked at Len with absolute sincerity. “When we bond, you’ll be able to feel how I feel about you. You will know just how deep you are in my heart. So, I want to say it first, to tell you with words, that you are everything to me, Len. I would do anything for you. Give you anything you ask for. I’m not asking you to love me back. I’m not demanding anything from you that you aren’t willing to give me. I just want you to know that everything I am, everything I have, it all belongs to you. I bonded to the others because they need me. I bond to you because I need you.”


	13. Fully Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Len + Barry = fluffy smut

For the first time in longer than he could actually remember, Len was absolutely speechless. No comebacks, no puns, not even a smirk came to him as he was flooded with emotions. Shocked by the obvious sincerity in Barry’s voice and eyes, Len’s knees began to buckle. Barry quickly lifted him up and laid him down on the bed. Len whimpered as Barry began to move back, but Barry quickly shushed him. He stood only long enough to step out of his pants and then he was crawling back onto the bed. Len forced himself up onto his elbows as he watched Barry press gentle kisses up his legs, alternating back and forth from left to right. He ignored Len’s bobbing cock, moving around it to lick and tease Len’s stomach and chest. 

Len managed to let out a needy whine as Barry’s mouth latched onto a nipple and sucked lightly. He dropped back down onto the mattress and grabbed onto Barry’s shoulders. “Please,” he begged. “Don’t tease!”

Barry lifted his head, pupils blown with desire. “My perfect Len,” he said tenderly, moving between Len’s thighs and sliding his hands under the thief’s hips. He shifted until he was in position and took his hard cock in hand. He reached for the condom Len had set out but Len quickly grabbed his wrist.

“Don’t,” Len whispered, blushing. “I… I’m on birth control. My heat is over. Just this once, just for our bonding, I want to feel just you.” Barry hesitated so Len reached up and stroked Barry’s cheek. “I-I need to feel you, Scarlet. I need you fill me up. Make me yours in every way.”

Barry groaned with desire and slowly placed the condom back on the bed. “Fuck, Len,” he said heatedly. “I want that, too.”

Len laid back and spread his thighs further, running his fingers over his own nipples teasingly. “Knot me, Barry. Be my Alpha.”

Barry’s hand vibrated briefly on his cock before he canted his hips forward and began pressing past the tight ring of muscles, Len’s slick easing his entry. The slid of skin on skin made both men moan loudly. Barry eased forward, inch by inch, until he bottomed out. Len’s hard length bobbed and twitched with desire. Barry wrapped a hand around it, stroking briefly, earning him a gasp and buck of Len’s hips.

“Ready, my love?” he asked. 

Len’s eyes were tightly closed as he struggled to keep from cumming immediately. Without the latex sheath Barry’s dick was so hot inside him. He could almost feel the lightning running under Barry’s skin thrumming inside him. “Ready,” he gasped.

Barry’s hands smoothed down Len’s body to his hips. He gripped firmly and pulled back until only the head was still inside Len. Barry paused until Len opened his eyes questioningly before sliding back in. Len’s jaw hung open in a silent moan and his back arched as the bond began to form immediately. Shivers ran through his limbs and he could feel Barry trembling above him. Len watched as small sparks began flickering in Barry’s eyes. Instead of it alarming him, he felt safer. 

“Perfect,” Barry gasped. “Beautiful. My wonderful Len. God, I love you!”

Len sobbed and his hands scrambled to get a good grip on Barry. “Love you,” he said, his voice more gravelly than normal. “Fuck, Scarlet, I love you, too! My Alpha! My speedster! Mine!”

Barry’s thrusts slowed and he used his powers to switch their position, so Len was above him. “Yours,” Barry promised heatedly. “I’ve always been yours, Len. Your Alpha, your speedster, your lover. I love you so much!”

The sparks in Barry’s eyes began to travel across his skin. Len moaned louder as they crossed from Barry to him. It made him feel energized, his body moving faster, almost slamming down on Barry. Every thrust was a stronger jolt of pleasure. Len could feel his orgasm building, his dick dripping so much, a pool of precum was forming on Barry’s stomach. 

Barry’s hands moved up Len’s sides to his shoulders, then further until he was caressing Len’s cheeks. “Close, my love. Are you ready?”

Len nodded, bracing his hands on Barry’s chest. “Please,” he begged.

Barry reached down and wrapped a hand around Len’s hard length, vibrating and stroking in time with Len’s hips. Len gave a strangled shout as he came hard, shooting thick ropes of cum across Barry’s chest. Barry moaned as his knot started to form. He pushed as far in as possible, locking their bodies together. 

Len collapsed against Barry’s chest, his arms turned to noodles with the strength of his orgasm. He barely even noticed the fluid squishing between them. He struggled to suck in enough oxygen, his eyes almost rolling back in pleasure as Barry’s knot filled him completely.

Barry’s own breathing was ragged, but his arms wound around Len tightly. He pressed gentle kisses to Len’s temple. Both men trembled as their bond settled into place. They felt as if they were touching a live wire. It should have been painful, but instead it was a bit like being drunk. They felt languid, slightly off-balance, but incredibly happy.

Barry smiled against Len’s skin. “Probably best I came here last.”

Len hummed contentedly. “Why’s that?” he mumbled.

Barry pressed one more kiss to Len’s temple. “You’ve drained me, love. I’m completely spent.”

Len chuckled weakly and nuzzled Barry’s shoulder. “That’s why I’m your nemesis, Scarlet. Cause I’m the best.”

Barry chuckled and hugged Len to his harder. “Yes, you are,” he replied warmly. 

Len yawned and wiggled, loving the hard knot stretching his ass. “Sleep,” he demanded.

Barry murmured and yawned. “Sleep,” he agreed.

***

Len stared at Barry with amazement as he moved around the kitchen making breakfast for everyone. Their bond was strong, and he really could feel Barry’s emotions. He knew that was something that only happened to especially compatible mates. He could feel Barry’s part of the bond reaching out to him, needing him. He could even tell how Barry felt about each of the others. When he looked at Hartley or Lisa, he felt pride. When he looked at Mark or Shawna he felt protective. When he looked at Mick he felt love. When he looked at him, that love grew to an almost overwhelming strength. 

Barry really did love him. Not only that, he trusted him. Needed him. Wanted him with a fierce passion. There was definite attraction to the others, especially Mick, but the strength of his emotions when Barry focused on him was doubled. Tripled. It made Len want to crawl into his lap and purr. For once in his life, Len didn’t feel weakened by his emotions. He felt invincible. 

“How long will this last?” Len asked hesitantly. When Barry looked at him questioningly he waved a hand back and forth between them. “Everyone feeling your bonds with the others.”

Barry paused for a moment before turning down the heat on the stove and walking over to join him at the table. “None of the others can feel any bond but their own,” Barry explained. “Except maybe Mick. I doubt he can feel the others as strongly as you do, though. He might sense I have feelings for everyone else, but it will be meshed in with how I feel about him.”

Len tensed worriedly. “Why is ours different? Is something wrong with it?”

Barry quickly shook his head and linked his hand with Len’s. “No. It’s because ours is the strongest one. You can feel the others because I’m most committed to you. The speed force sees you as my primary mate. Max, a speedster from another Earth, has a similar set of bonds and he said that it’s kind of like a bolt of lightning. My bond with you is the main arc and, through you, my bonds with the others branch out. 

Because I am in love with you more than the others, you and I have the strongest bond. You will always be able to feel the others unless you shut it out. If you focus, you can sort of close the door on their bonds and not feel them. I can’t, because I’m the Alpha. I’ll always feel each bond, so I know how my bonded are. I could block it enough so you don’t feel me as strongly, but I will always feel you.”

Len thought about that carefully, looking at all the angles, wondering if there was a way to use this to his advantage as a Rogue. A couple of seconds passed and he noticed a strong surge of pride. Looking at Barry, he saw that reflected in Barry’s hazel eyes. A smirk slowly spread across his face. “You like how conniving I am,” he accused.

Barry grinned and blushed slightly. “Smart is sexy,” he admitted. He leaned in and kissed Len quickly. “I better finish breakfast. We still have another two days of bonding to get through.”

“Will we be going back to our previous schedule soon?” Len asked.

Barry nodded. “Probably in a couple of days. The one big difference will be that you’ll feel my rut now.”

“You have a rut?” Len asked. “We’ve been doing this almost nine months. How come we haven’t noticed before?”

“As a speedster, my rut is a little different than other Alpha’s,” Barry answered. “I’ve made sure my rut always fell on a three day period when none of you were in heat. I can control when it hits, to a certain extent, and hold off for a few days until I have the time to go through it.”

“What are we talking about?” Mark asked, walking into the kitchen, yawning.

“Scarlet’s rut,” Len answered, lost in thought. “How is it different?”

“Didn’t think you had one,” Mark said, sitting down. “You’ve never acted like you were in rut.”

Barry sighed and stood up, returning to the stove. “I lock myself in the pipeline during my rut,” he admitted. “It can be overwhelming, so it’s safer that way.”

The two men looked at one another before looking at him warily. “Safer?” Mark repeated.

Barry nodded, turning as red as his Flash costume. “You know how I vibrate when excited?” They both nodded. Barry awkwardly cleared his throat. “Imagine 48 hours of that, non-stop.”

Len’s body tightened with lust. Looking at Mark, he could see the other man was thinking of the possibilities, as well.

Barry sighed and his shoulders slumped. “Guys, it’s not safe. I literally cannot stop the vibrations. I’ve given myself third degree friction burns just from crossing my arms too long. The room I use doesn’t have padding or carpeting because I once set that on fire just from sitting in one place too long. Thankfully my metabolism means I burn through my rut faster than most, so it only lasts one or two days instead of the usual three to five.”

Mark shuddered and Len grimaced before smirking. “Don’t tell Mick. He’d probably try to break in and spend it with you. “

Barry chuckled, relaxing. “When it hits, you guys will need to keep him occupied, then, because you will all feel it through our bonds.”

“So what you’re saying is,” Len smirked wickedly, “that would be the best time for a heist.”

Barry groaned and shot him a weak glare. “Remember what I said about smart? Not so sexy now.”

Len just smirked wider and gave him a wink.


	14. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogues wake to find Barry is missing.

Len hated it when Barry didn't wake him up when he came in from patrol. He hated it even more when he woke up after Barry had gone to work. He really hated waking up ill. His skin was on fire. His head pounded. His stomach was cramping. Len stumbled to the kitchen, desperate for coffee and maybe some aspirin. He couldn’t afford to get sick, right now. They have a job planned for the end of the week. He stepped into the main room and paused, eyeing the rest of the Rogues curiously. Each one looked stressed or uneasy, clustered together in a tight group. 

“What’s wrong?” he growled, feeling belligerent that he had to take attention away from his own illness to figure out what was bothering them.

“Don’t know,” Mick grumbled. “Don’t feel right.”

Len noticed his phone vibrating where he left it on the coffee table, so he snatched it up. He always kept it locked so he wasn’t worried someone had been snooping when he left it laying around. Well, not too worried. He unlocked it and was surprised to find several missed calls and texts. He didn’t recognize the two numbers that had been calling him for the last three hours, but they were the same ones texting him. He opened up the first text and almost dropped the phone.

“Lenny?” Lisa murmured, growing uneasy after seeing his expression.

“Scarlet,” he whispered. Swallowing hard, he looked up at the group. “Barry’s missing!”

***

Len wasn’t sure it was smart (or safe, to be honest) to just storm into the lab, but he also knew his Alpha was missing and he was going to do whatever it took to get him back! Besides, he had the rest of his Rogues at his back. Stepping into the main room, he immediately cleared his throat, startling most of team Flash. All except Iris West.

“Oh, thank god!” she exclaimed, running over and looking as if she was about to hug him. 

Len quickly stepped aside, a hand out to stop her. “Where’s Barry?” he demanded.

Joe West growled, one hand on the butt of his gun as he glared at them. “Some mates you are,” he sneered. “My daughter and Cisco have been calling you for hours!”

Len wasn’t going to even try to justify themselves to the cop, so he kept his attention on Iris. She sniffled, wrapping her arms around herself. “He’s missing,” she told him. “He was on patrol last night and suddenly his comms went dead. We have no idea what happened or who did it. He was near that old strip mall on the south end. Cisco got there in just a few minutes, but Barry was already gone. There was no one around.”

Hartley quickly crossed the room and slipped into a chair, taking control of one of the computers. “Don’t you have any trackers in his suit?” he demanded.

“Two,” Caitlin answered, “but they stopped working, as well.”

Hartley huffed. “EMP, most likely. My electronic tracker is fried, as well. Luckily, I also use alternative tech.” He tapped away at the computer, pulling up a grid of the city. “There’s one tracker still working.”

“How? If he was hit by an EMP, all electronics would be fried,” Harry pointed out.

“It works like a solar panel,” Hartley answered. “It absorbs his heat signature and gives off a faint beacon. It’s also insulated against EMP attacks.”

The screen behind Cisco and Joe lit up with a small red dot not too far from the old water treatment plant. Len immediately turned to his crew. “Shawna, you’re with Snow. Be ready to handle any injuries he has. Mark, take Lisa and find a high ground. Scout but don’t engage until I call it. Mick, you and I will split and approach from each side. Hart, you’re our ears.”

“Wait a minute!” Joe growled. “You have no idea what you’re walking into! I’m coming with you!”

“No, you’re not,” Len growled. “We can handle this. He’s our Alpha. We can feel him. He’s hurt and weak. Whoever has him knows how to subdue a speedster. We know how to work as a team. We don’t have the patience or the concentration to keep an eye on you while also rescuing him.”

“He’s my son!” Joe snapped.

Len rolled his eyes and spun on his heel. Mark, Lisa and Mick walked out of the cortex in front of him, and as soon as he was past the archway, he spun back and iced over the opening. He could hear West shouting at him, but he didn’t care. He could feel Barry getting weaker. He needed to hurry.

***

Len and Mick slipped inside the door without setting off any alarms. Either the people holding Barry were stupid or overly confident. Considering they had kidnapped and hurt the bonded Alpha of the Rogues, he was going with stupid. The water treatment facility was old and no longer in use after the city built a newer one near the college. 

Len could hear Lisa and Mark through his comms as they made their way through the other side of the building. They had encountered one guard and he and Mick had found two. Len was certain they were military, despite the civilian clothing. Both had military haircuts and combat boots. Mick suddenly held up a hand and pointed to the left corner of the hallway they were in. Len’s hands clenched when he spotted a smear of blood. Sniffing deeply he recognized Barry’s scent. He had to clench his jaw tightly to keep from growling aloud. They moved a little quicker now, growing almost desperate to find their mate.

They made their way through two more corridors before they ran into trouble. They were just rounding a corner when two men appeared at the other end of the hallway. Before Len or Mick had the chance to shoot, the two men spun and raced back the way they came. Len and Mick took off after them immediately. Four seconds later an alarm started to blare over the speakers. 

Len was desperately trying to formulate a plan when he was suddenly hit by a wave of absolute fury. It was strong enough to bring both men to their knees. Only a couple of seconds passed before they both were hit by some sort of energy. Len sucked in a shaky breath as Mick groaned loudly. Over the comms he could hear Lisa and Mark also gasping. 

“Captain!” Hartley called out frantically. “Something’s wrong! I… my bond is… oh fuck!”

Suddenly the disorientation was gone and Len got to his feet. He turned to look at Mick, but froze when he saw the sparks of lightning covering the other man. Looking down, he could see the same sparks crawling all over him. The bond between him and Barry opened wider and he immediately knew what was happening. It was as if he could hear Barry inside his head, telling him what this was.

“It’s the speed force,” he whispered. He watched Mick stand and couldn’t help smiling widely. “This is Barry’s power.”

“How?” Mick whispered, eyes wide with wonder.

“I… I feel like I’m floating,” Lisa said over the comms.

“Everyone but Shawna and I are frozen in place,” Hartley said in a stunned tone of voice.

Power raced through their veins and Len squared his shoulders. He didn’t know how this was possible, but he was dead certain there was no one and nothing in this building that could stop them now. “Let’s go get our Alpha,” he growled.

They moved through the hallway as a steady pace. Or rather, what felt like a steady pace to them, but was much too fast for regular humans. They passed small groups of soldiers who seemed frozen in place. They disarmed and knocked out each one before the men even knew they were under attack. Finally they reached the sub-basement, Lisa and Mark converging with them outside the metal doors. Both of them looked punch drunk. 

“Is this how he feels?” Mark asked, awed.

Len shrugged, not having an answer. They shoved open the door and all eyes focused on Barry. He was hanging by his arms from a hook in the ceiling. The cuffs around his wrists glowed yellow. His eyes were closed and blood was dripping from his temple and his left side. Two men were standing behind him, tablets in their hands. Seven men with automatic rifles were stationed around the room. One man, the leader based on the uniform, was in the process of pointing and yelling very, very slowly. 

Len walked forward and iced the hand pointing at Scarlet all the way up to the elbow before punching the leader several times, knocking him to the floor. Mick took care of the guards, tossing aside their weapons before punching each one in the head. Lisa and Mark hurried forward to lower Barry from the hook. Mark lifted him into a fireman’s carry and moved to the door. Len and Lisa took the front while Mick brought up the rear.

“Captain,” Hartley said, still obviously flustered, “I don’t know how long this power is going to last, but you’ve got a military convoy coming from the east, very slowly. Better move fast.”

Len grinned, feeling the speed force humming along under his skin. “We can do fast,” he purred. He nodded to the others and in no time at all, they were outside the facility and back at Lisa’s car. Mark started to place Barry in the backseat but Len reached out and took him. “I can get him there faster,” he explained. 

Mick, Mark and Lisa quickly crowded around the unconscious speedster and kissed his cheeks. “Hurry,” Lisa said softly.

Len nodded and cradled Barry to his chest. He took a deep breath and began to run.


	15. Recovering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogues have rescued their Alpha. Now they have to face Barry's team.

Len sat beside the hospital bed and watched the monitor closely as it ticked off each rapid heartbeat. It had been three hours since they pulled Barry from the old water treatment facility and brought him to STAR Labs. When he arrived, their Alpha cradled in his arms, Hartley and Shawna had been moving at the same speed as him, but everyone else in the room appeared frozen in place. Shawna had directed him where to place Barry and then set about tending to his wounds while Hartley worked to get the cuffs off of him. 

Once the cuffs came off, the speed force began slowly bleeding away and returning to Barry. By the time Lisa, Mark and Mick returned, the power had left them. Snow, Ramon, West and Iris had been shocked to find Barry in the med room and the Rogues in the lab all of a sudden. With the return of his powers, Barry healed quickly, but he was pretty much wiped out. He had opened his eyes briefly and given the Rogues a soft smile before drifting back off.

“You all care about him, don’t you?”

Len looked over to where Iris was watching him and the others curiously. “He’s our Alpha,” he said firmly.

Iris shook her head as she looked at each one of them. “It’s more than that. Barry said you’ve been taking care of each other for a while.” 

Cisco walked into the room, looking tired. “Harry contacted Jay Garrick. He said that a speedster could only share their powers if there was a deep connection. He also said to tell Barry congrats on successfully bonding.”

“He’s our Alpha,” Lisa said, repeating Len’s words. “Of course there’s a deep connection. That’s how bonding works.”

“I think what Iris is trying to say,” Snow said cautiously as she stepped into the room, “is that the bond between all of you is strong. Much stronger than we thought it would be. It’s not just, um, physical.”

“He loves us,” Mark said gruffly, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the white hats. “Some of us in different ways than others, but each one of us has our Alpha’s love. He treats us like we’re important. He takes care of us, worries over us. He makes sure we’re happy.”

“And we love him, in return,” Mick asserted. “Simple as that.”

“You’re criminals,” Joe growled. “You can’t really expect me to believe that you care about Barry. If you really cared about him, you would have been here the second he went missing!”

“We were asleep!” Shawna objected. “We didn’t know anything was wrong until Cold read his texts!”

“Then you have a weak bond,” Joe sneered.

“I blocked it.” 

Everyone turned quickly as Barry opened his eyes and struggled to sit up. Lisa and Len immediately moved to his sides and held him steady. Barry grimaced and rubbed his head just under the stitches before leaned his cheek against Lisa’s shoulder.

“I blocked them from feeling my pain as long as I could,” Barry continued weakly. “I always do when I’m hurt.”

“Scarlet,” Len admonished.

“Hush,” Barry admonished gently. “You know how dangerous my nights can be. I hate the thought of any of you feeling pain because of me. I’m the Alpha. It’s my duty, my desire, to protect you all. Most nights it’s just some bumps and bruises. Once I realized how bad the situation was, I opened the bond enough to alert you, but not enough to cause you pain.”

“We could have lost you!” Mick snapped. “You ever think of that?”

Barry looked at the older man solemnly. “I do. And the thought scares me. Just like the thought of losing one of you during a heist scares me. But what else can I do? I would rather you be angry than cause you pain, love.” 

Barry turned to look at Joe and let out a heavy breath. “Joe, I need you to leave.”

Joe’s jaw dropped in shock. “What?!”

Barry grimaced in pain as he shifted a little. “I need to reassure my mates, and I don’t want you here while I do. You don’t approve of them and you have already hurt us with your reaction. Please wait out in the cortex.”

Joe looked as if he would argue but Iris quickly moved to his side. “Dad, please,” she whispered. “Barry’s hurt. Now isn’t the time to fight.”

Joe inhaled and let it out slowly, his posture rigid. “Fine,” he bit out before turning and stomping from the med room.

Barry sighed and held out his right hand to Mick and his left to Hartley. As soon as they were beside Lisa and Len he reached for Shawna and Mark, closing the circle. Barry tilted his head to each, one after the other, for a kiss. Then he held out his right hand, palm up. One by one, each Rogue laid their hand over his. Once they were all touching Barry’s body began to vibrate slightly and sparks raced around the group. 

“I love you all,” Barry said tenderly. “My beautiful, strong Omegas. No other Alpha in the world has ever been so lucky.”

“Please,” Shawna sniffled, tears forming in her eyes. “Please, don’t ever shut our bonds again. I’d rather feel your pain than not know you are in danger.”

Barry sighed and pulled her closer so that she was draped across his chest. “I cannot promise that, my sweet Boo. I will never put you in danger, no matter how badly I am hurt. Just the idea of causing you pain makes my heart feel as if it would shatter.”

“We’re Rogues,” Len growled. “We can take care of ourselves! We can take care of you! Don’t you dare take that away from us, Scarlet! We can help you, but you have to let us!”

Barry looked around the group at their determined faces. He softly sighed before turning his head and kissing Len softly. “I’ll try,” he whispered.

Hartley released Barry’s hand and moved to the other side of the bed so he could wrap around Barry’s back. “My head’s still swimming from your powers. They don’t mix well with mine,” he said weakly.

Barry gave Len a little push to move him aside, then laid back down, pulling Hartley across his chest. Lisa curled up on his other side. Mick grabbed a few chairs and dragged them to the bed. Mark did the same on the other side. Soon they were all touching again and the sparks resumed dancing from one to the other. Caitlin dimmed the lights in the room a bit and ushered everyone else out. Barry gave her a grateful smile as she left the room, shutting the door to give them privacy.

Iris walked over to where her dad was glaring at the floor. When she placed a hand on his forearm he reluctantly looked up at her. Iris smiled gently and nodded toward the window of the med room. Even from where they stood it was easy to see the little arcs of electricity.

“I’ve never seen a bond like that,” she said gently. “Doesn’t seem so weak to me.”

Joe gritted his teeth, staring angrily toward the room. “They’re villains, Iris! Snart, Rory and Mardon have blood on their hands! Mardon tried to kill me and you!”

“His brother had just died,” Iris reminded him. “I’m not so sure I wouldn’t have wanted revenge, myself, if someone had killed Barry or Wally.”

“They’re not good people!” he insisted.

“Maybe that’s what Barry needs,” Harry mused. When Joe turned incredulous eyes on him, he shrugged. “Barry is a hero. It’s not just a profession or calling for him. It’s who he is, down to his very core. He needs balance in his life or he’ll burn out quickly. Maybe a bit of bad will keep him steady. A little of their selfishness to counter his altruism. A bit of toughness to balance out his tendency to be forgiving. And maybe it’s good for them, too. Barry’s gentle nature may just make them better people. Regardless, they have a true bond, all of them. According to Jay, this is something to be celebrated, honored.”

Caitlin had been nibbling on her bottom lip as she watched the bonded group through the glass. “Ever since they bonded, he’s been healthier,” she pointed out. “No hypoglycemia. No nightmares. Even his speed has been increased.” She turned and looked at Joe. “None of that matters, really. You know what does matter?” She turned back to the glass. “He’s happy. Happier than I’ve ever seen him be. And that’s because of them. So, I’m going to stop worrying about who he’s bonded to. I’m going to thank god that he has them.”

Joe sighed and ran a hand down his face. “How can I accept this?” he asked sadly. “He deserves so much more!”

“He doesn’t want more,” Cisco pointed out from his seat at the computers. He used his lollipop to point to the med room. “He wants what he has.”

“Just try,” Iris begged gently. “Please, Dad. At least try.”

Joe finally looked to where Barry lay, surrounded by his Omegas. In the dimmed room the lightning bolts shone brightly. None of them looked worried or angry or fearful. They looked peaceful. He watched as Rathaway rubbed his chin against Barry’s collarbone. He watched Mardon gently card his fingers through Barry’s hair. He watched Rory carefully hold a glass of water to Barry’s lips then wipe his chin with a paper towel. He watched as Barry smiled at Snart with eyes full of love. 

It was the same look Eddie used to give Iris. The same look he gives Cecile. With a worried heart, Joe gave a reluctant nod. He still didn’t think these people were good enough for his son, but he couldn’t deny Barry loved all six of them.


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and his Rogues are happily settled.

“I want a baby.”

Every eye turned to Hartley. The young tech genius fidgeted slightly before straightening his shoulders and looking at Barry. “My heat is coming up in a week and… and I want to go off the pill and not use condoms. I want a baby. We’ve been together for two years now. We love you and you love us. But I want more. I’m not asking anyone to help raise him or her. I’ll understand if no one else likes the idea. But it’s what I want, what I’ve wanted for a long time, and you always say we can ask for what we want. Well, this is me, asking.”

Barry set aside the sandwich he had been eating and looked around the kitchen. Shawna and Mark looked unsurprised. Mick just snorted and went back to his own food. Lisa was smiling softly. Len looked concerned, but Barry could feel through their bond that his concern was more over Barry saying no than Hartley wanting a child. He sent Len a surge of love and acceptance, making the thief’s shoulders relax. He stood and walked around the table and held out a hand to Hartley. The young man stood up, looking shy and worried. Barry wrapped him in his arms and pressed soft kisses to his lips. 

“You’ll be a wonderful daddy,” he said gently. “And our baby will have the best family in the world.”

Hartley sagged against Barry and clung to his shoulders. “Truly?” he whispered.

Barry nodded and held him tighter. “Yes, sweetheart. No pills. No condoms. We’ll start trying as soon as your heat begins.”

Mark looked up from his plate with a snort. “Until then, I’m still in heat, so don’t go getting excited and bringing yours on early, Hart!”

Hartley blushed and stuck his tongue out at the other meta. “It takes three or four days to get the pills out of my system, so I think you’ll be okay, Marco.”

Mark threw a pickle slice at Hartley so Barry just kissed his cheek and went back to his seat. Under the table Mick reached over to take Barry hand, squeezing gently. Barry smiled and picked back up his sandwich. A baby. He had never given serious thought to being a dad, before, but the idea felt good. Felt right. He knew his bonded well. Mark and Lisa would be protective. He could see it already. No one would ever get a chance to hurt their child because those two would be the fiercest of guardians. Mick and Shawna would be the nurturers. Over the past year Barry had discovered a side of Mick he never expected. The burly, gruff pyro was a mother hen. He plied everyone with food, built little nests of pillows and soft pillows when one of them was sick or hurt, and basically kept everyone as healthy and happy as he could. Shawna was everyone’s ear. She would have made a great psychiatrist is she hadn’t been more interested in medicine. As for Len…

Len never wanted to be a father. He had too many mental and physical scars to ever feel comfortable enough to want to carry a baby. He would fret and worry and drive himself into panic attack after panic attack. But raising Hartley’s child, as a group? Barry could already feel Len planning. His head was filling with plans to baby proof their home. He was already making lists of what they would need for a nursery. He was even rearranging schedules and workloads to make room for parenting. 

Barry smiled as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Len’s neck. “You’re wonderful,” he murmured against Len’s skin.

Len gave him a smirk. “I know.”

* * *

Barry cradled Hartley in his lap and they watched the timer count down on his phone. It had been four months since they had begun trying to get pregnant. The first negative tests had been disappointing. The second, moreso. Last month Hartley had been spent a couple of weeks teetering on the verge of depression. Barry feared that a negative result this time would send his hacker even deeper. 

Unsurprisingly, it wasn’t just Hartley who was growing disheartened. Lisa and Mick were becoming more and more short-tempered. Mark fretted when he thought no one was paying attention. Shawna hovered over Hartley, obviously wishing she could fix this. Len was more withdrawn in public, but clingier in private. 

Barry was struggling to keep everyone from feeling his own growing despondency. He felt like he was failing his mates, all of them. He had even had Caitlin run tests on his sperm to find out why he wasn’t able to give his mate the pup they all desperately wanted. The results had been… worrisome.

Barry’s sperm, much like the rest of him, was different than a normal Alpha’s. From what Caitlin could tell, his sperm were infused with traces of the speedforce. That made them faster, but also made they more fragile. She suspected that at least 90% of them were too delicate to ever break through the wall of an egg. 

The sound of Barry’s phone beeping pulled him from his thoughts. He watched as Hartley stood and walked slowly to the bathroom to check the tests. Barry stood and followed, unable to keep the worry he felt from showing in his eyes. Hartley stood in front of the sink, blocking Barry’s view. Suddenly a wave of relief and happiness shot through their bond and Barry’s heart thudded in his chest. Even with his speed he barely had time to brace himself before the young genius spun and threw himself into Barry’s arms.

Barry closed his eyes in relief. They were having a baby.

* * *

Barry settled behind Mark and carefully traced small circles on his hip. Mark smirked slightly before scooting back so he was more tightly pressed against Barry’s chest. Barry’s knot throbbed with the motion and Mark let out a relaxed sigh. Barry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Mark tightly. 

“Happy?” he asked, his lips brushing Mark’s shoulder.

“And tired,” Mark answered. He wiggled his ass a little, making Barry’s knot throb again, both men murmuring with pleasure. “Alpha?” 

“Hmm?” Barry responded softly, on the verge of drifting off.

“Can your skin take ink?”

Barry blinked, trying to push away his sleepiness. “Ink?”

Mark languidly lifted his arm, showing off the tattoos on his forearm. “Tats,” he explained. “Can you get tatted up?”

Barry frowned, wondering why Mark was asking. “I’ve never tried, so I don’t know. I heal from everything I’ve experienced, so far, without a scar, so I’m not sure if my skin would accept a tattoo.” Disappointment flooded their bond, making Barry more worried. “Babe? What’s wrong?”

Mark shrugged, but the disappointment didn’t fade. Barry carefully shifted them until he was sitting with Mark on his lap, his knot still inflated, but not pressing so hard on the Omega’s prostrate now. “Please talk to me,” Barry begged gently.

Mark sighed and shrugged one shoulder again. “It’s not like I need some big gesture,” he mumbled, sounding awkward and a touch angry. “I, um, saw this thing. On TV. People getting tats instead of rings.” A blush crept up Mark’s neck and he crossed his arms defensively. “It’s stupid.”

Barry shoved all the love and desire he felt for Mark through their bond. “Something to show we are all bonded,” he guessed, suddenly understanding what Mark wanted. “Not just you and I. Not just my mark on your neck. You want something that shows the world we are united, all of us.”

Mark nervously nodded. “I love you,” he whispered. “And I know you love me. You love all of us. And I… dammit, I love them, too. Hart and Shawna and Lisa and even Mick and Len. I love them, Alpha. I… I want… to belong to them as much as I belong to you. I don't mean sex, just... just so it's obvious we are all committed. Lisa even came up with a design,” he said hopefully. 

Barry pressed gentle kisses to the back of Mark’s neck. “I can’t wait to see it,” he said with a smile. “If my skin can hold the ink, I’d be proud to wear a symbol for all of us. And if it can’t, we’ll find another way, I promise.”

Mark relaxed and their bond filled with relief.

* * *

Barry leaned against the door frame and smiled softly to himself. The last three years had been quite a roller coaster ride. He hadn’t just found a mate. He found six. Six beautiful, exciting, volatile mates who not only kept up with him, but kept him on his toes, too. He had a great team who helped him both on and off the field. 

When Caitlin’s powers manifested, it was Hartley and Cisco who helped her stabilize and unite the two sides of her personality. It was Len and Barry who helped her train. Mick and Harry had become close friends when the scientist discovered that Mick was very good at chemistry. It made sense, seeing as Mick was a pyro. Soon they were carrying out experiments on a fairly regular basis. Shawna and Caitlin split medical duties and it was fun for both women to have someone to lament Barry’s recklessness with. Iris tried and mostly succeeded in making friends with the Rogues, Mark and Len being the only hold outs. Mark refused to have anything to do with any of the Wests (which was perfectly fine with Joe and Wally) but he did like coming to the speedlab and helping Barry and Jesse train. He would provide strong winds, ice storms and heavy rains for them to train in. 

Len and Jesse’s friendship was, perhaps, the most rewarding for Barry. Len appreciated how self-reliant Jesse was and Jesse appreciated how intelligent Len was. It wasn’t unusual for the two of them to meet up for lunch once a week or binge watch shows no one else had an interest in. When Iris pouted one day that Len liked Jesse better than he did his sister-in-law, Barry had to explain that, even though Len had never wanted kids of his own, he viewed Jesse as a sort of psuedo-daughter. Iris doubled her efforts to befriend Len, but the thief’s naturally secretive demeanor clashed often with Iris’ nosiness. Barry was just glad they maintained a cordial relationship.

“Scarlet? Is everything okay?”

Barry pulled himself out of his thoughts and smiled tenderly at Len. He crossed the room and took a seat beside his mate, reaching out to gently stroke his daughter’s cheek. Sabrina Abigail Allen-Rathaway was almost four months old now. She had dark blonde hair curling around her forehead and bright blue eyes. At the moment she was sleeping peacefully against Len’s chest while Hartley took a nap. 

“Just thinking about how good my life is,” he answered.

Len smirked at him and shifted so he was pressed against Barry’s side. “Oh? Like this, do you?”

Barry chuckled softly, not wanting to wake Bri. “I love this,” he answered. “I love my family. I love my mates. I love you.”

Len’s expression softened and he tilted his head to kiss Barry’s cheek. “Love you, too, Scarlet.”

Barry slipped his hand into Len’s, the runic symbol for 'alliance' curved into the shape of a moon and surrounded by six stars showing proudly on the back of their hands.


End file.
